


Terminal Velocity

by Colorkiller



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Character Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Multi, Pandemics, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorkiller/pseuds/Colorkiller
Summary: **MC DOES NOT DIE IN THIS FICTION**MC’s heart was hammering in her chest as she rushed to the very back of the plane, strapping herself in and holding tight to whatever she could.  All she knew, as the plane began to plummet again, was the feeling of weightlessness, suspended in thin air for what seemed an impossible eternity.  The gossamer strands of white clouds seemed to drape themselves around the fuselage of the plane as it fell from the sky toward the deep, blue ocean.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Noah & Main Character (Love Island), Noah/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. A Crash in the Ocean

A somewhat tall, lightly tanned woman with long, dark hair and eyes the color of ash sat in a leather seat on a small private jet. She was immersed in a book, “Essential Cell Biology,” mostly oblivious to the other passengers. She hadn’t spoken with them, all she knew was that they were flying out for interviews. 

The top scientists in the industry (and Hœlla wondered vaguely why she, a freshly graduated biology student, had been dragged into this) had been handpicked by a company across the pond in the states, and that’s where she was headed. It had been an uneventful flight so far, and though she wanted to lean back her seat and sleep, she felt as though brushing up on some basic biology would soothe her nerves. 

“People are dying at an alarming rate, and no one knows why. More scientists are needed to find out what is happening.” 

Hœlla remembered the news bulletins from mere weeks ago. All across the world, her fellow humans were falling sick with mysterious illnesses and dropping like flies. It was, truly, a pandemic. Or, at least, if it wasn’t, it soon would be. If that wasn’t bad enough, fissures and new fault lines were opening across the globe, as well. The flight had made Hœlla uneasy for reasons she could not quite place. She chalked it up to nerves. 

After all, it had been three months since graduating, and though she’d had a dozen interviews, she’d had no callbacks. She was starting to wonder if her personality was off. Or, she started to think once she was up the air, she was being saved for her calling. 

Suddenly, the plane dropped, and the pilot came over the speakers. “We are flying through an air pocket, we should be out of it shortly.” However, when Hœlla looked out over the wings, she saw black smoke. She leapt to her feet and rushed for the door to the cockpit. It opened just as she was about to knock. “Miss, please, return to your seat and belt in.” The co-pilot told her. 

“Sir, there’s black smoke coming from--” 

“Mayday, Mayday, is anyone out there?” For a moment, there were garbled voices over the radio, and then, static. “We’re going to have to attempt a water landing.” 

“Miss, please, get to the back of the plane, strap in, and prepare for impact.” The co pilot turned and closed the door. Hœlla’s heart was hammering in her chest as she rushed the the very back of the plane, strapping herself in and holding tight to whatever she could. All she knew, as the plane began to plummet again, was the feeling of weightlessness, suspended in thin air for what seemed an impossible eternity. The gossamer strands of white clouds seemed to drape themselves around the fuselage of the plane as it fell from the sky toward the deep, blue ocean. 

Hœlla vaguely remembered being instructed on how to deploy the emergency life raft, and in the midst of the panic pulling at her heart, she felt a strange sense of calm. She saw it tucked behind her seat, and she silently prayed that she would survive the landing. She watched as the others on the plane went green at the gills, and some of them began coughing horribly. Hœlla pulled an oxygen mask from the ceiling and tried to instruct others to do the same, until she realized what was happening. They were  _ sick _ . 

Their pilot must have been an experienced one, she thought, because somehow, the plane landed on the water. Her fellow passengers didn’t seem to get the memo, but Hœlla knew at this point, they were beyond saving, and she worried that the pilots were in the same condition. 

There was no time to worry. She had to get out before the plane began sinking. She tugged the neatly tucked away raft out and dragged it behind her as she tried to get the door open. Tears of frustration pricked at her eyelids as she struggled to unlock it. Finally, the lock burst free and the door swung open, and she tossed herself out of the plane with the raft in tow. 

Getting the raft deployed was another struggle, and by the time it was finally ready for her to get inside, she was exhausted. She clung to the ropes on the outside, willing herself to find the ladder and crawl inside. The water was cold, and her clothing too heavy. She wanted to cry, to scream, but she needed to use her energy to climb. It felt like an eternity before she was dragging herself up the side of the raft and plopping to the floor. 

She curled up in a ball in the middle, hoping that a friendly breeze or wave would take her to shore before she expired of dehydration. 

\--

Hœlla awoke to the gentle impact of the raft hitting...something. Her eyes shot open and she peered out of the tented top of the raft to see beach. Beautiful, white, sandy beach. It could have been a pebble beach and she still would have whooped for joy. 

She rolled herself over the side and fell to the soft sand with a soft thud. She wanted to kiss it, but she didn’t want sand for her first meal on dry land in days. She looked up when she heard feminine voices talking to each other, drawing nearer. She caught sight of four women walking toward her. 

“Hello!” A dark skinned, rather beautiful woman wearing somehow impeccable braids offered her hand to Hœlla. “I’m Hope!” Hœlla reached for her hand, still feeling rather weak. The rations kit in the raft hadn’t been much, and she was hungry, tired, and thirsty, but grateful to be alive. Hope’s hand closed over Hœlla’s, and her grip was strong as she pulled her to her feet. Hœlla stumbled against her, but Hope just smiled widely as she caught her. 

“We weren’t sure if you were dead or not until you fell out of that raft.” Another woman piped up. Hœlla looked over to her lazily. She had long hair, blonde at the roots, pink at the tips. Hœlla couldn’t bring herself to focus long enough to discern much of her other features, other than the fact she seemed to be covered in ink. “You look like you’ve seen better days. I’m Lottie.” 

“I’m so glad we’ve got another girl!” Another girl chimed in. She had impossibly long, auburn hair, and eyes the color of the ocean. Or, maybe Hœlla was imagining it. Either way, she had a visceral reaction to them, and a flashback to the plane hurtling toward the ocean. Her body jolted in shock. Hope wrapped an arm around her to steady her. “I’m Hannah.” 

“And I’m Marisol.” Another woman stood at Lottie’s elbow. She was short, with long, ombre hair, brown at the crown and blonde toward the bottom. She was wearing black rimmed glasses. “Ladies, I’m sure this poor girl is dying of hunger and thirst. Let’s get her inside.” She paused, her eyes lighting up mischievously. “She can meet the boys when she’s settled.” 

Lottied moved to Hœlla’s other side, and the biologist found herself grateful for the support. Somehow, she’d survived a plane emergency landing in the ocean, and somehow landed on what she could only assume was a deserted island. The beach felt good underneath her bare feet, even though the sand was scalding hot. She just felt happy to be on land again, and she felt as though she was in good hands. 

“Here, drink.” Lottie pushed a glass of water across the table at her once they were inside. It was some beachside villa, and Hœlla wondered again where she was. No time to focus on that, water was more important. She drank it down greedily, her face covered in water droplets. It felt as though life was being breathed back into her. 

“I’m Hœlla.” She paused for a moment, taking in the curious faces. “My plane crashed in the ocean, and I have no idea where I am.” 

“Spain,” Marisol said. 

“So, not an island?” She looked around, frowning. “That’s just not possible. We were headed to America, we shouldn’t have been near Spain.” She reaches for her freshly refilled glass, courtesy of Hannah. The sustaining drops of water felt like heaven, hesitating on her tongue before sliding down her throat. 

“Oh, but you’re here.” Hope told her. “Marisol, won’t you find her something to eat? You’re so lucky to have washed up here. We haven’t heard of many other survivors.” 

“What?” Hœlla started. She hadn’t heard the transmissions over the radio before it died out completely. The horrendous coughing and retching that signaled the mysterious illness had come to claim another victim. She had only heard garbled nonsense before it faded into static, and her plane was nose diving into the ocean. 

“You don’t know?” Lottie stared at her incredulously. 

“The death toll increased to the point where no one is left--well, we’re rather isolated here.” Hannah spoke up timidly. 

“Wait, I’m sorry.” Hœlla shook her head. “Did someone put you up to this? Is this a joke? Because it isn’t funny.” 

“It’s not a joke, hun.” Hope covered Hœlla’s hand with hers, and the fluttering of her heart slowed just a little as she began to understand. It was possible that everyone she knew and had ever known was dead. Gone. She was alone in this world, but for these strangers she’d found. 

“Oh, oh god.” Hœlla clutched the edge of the table, struggling to fight the tears that were forming behind her eyelids. She’d just broken up with her boyfriend before leaving for this interview, and he’d been developing a cold. He was definitely dead, she thought. Suddenly, all the things she’d said to him came rushing back to her. Cruel things. Even if he’d deserved them at the time, it felt horrible. “Oh my god.” She hugged herself. The room was spinning around her, and her breath was shallow. 

Lottie flung her arms around her, her hands running Hœlla’s back soothingly. “I know, babes, I know.” She whispered into her hair. Hœlla couldn’t hold back her tears anymore, and for what felt like a long time, she sobbed brokenly into Lottie’s chest. Once it subsided, and she sat back, rubbing at her eyes, Hope sighed softly. 

“Hun, I don’t want to upset you…” Hope hesitated, picking at one of her nails anxiously. “But we’re pretty sure we’re immune to the mystery illness, and we need to repopulate the earth. To do that...we need to pick the boy we like the most. They’re waiting for us outside.” 

“I’m not really ready for this.” Hœlla sighed softly. “I--I just went through a breakup before I left on this trip. I was on my way to an interview.” She throws her head back and groans. “Love isn’t exactly a priority for me, right now.” 

“That’s perfect, love isn’t really necessary for the task at hand.” Marisol told her. “Come on. Let’s go meet them.” 

Despite her misgivings about the situation, Hœlla couldn’t help but feel a thrill of excitement course up her spine. It was strange how just moments ago, she was overcome with sorrow, but now she had to pick someone she’d never met to have children with. Repopulating the earth was an overwhelming task, she thought. 

“Wait, don’t you think that’s jumping the gun?” Hœlla asked, frowning slightly.

“We’re the last female survivors. We need to get started immediately.” Marisol told her. Hœlla shook her head incredulously. 

“The overlords have spoken, and we must choose a man with whom to repopulate the earth!” Hannah exclaimed, shooting her hand to her forehead in a salute after striking a regal pose. 

“Yeah, if you know what I’m saying.” Lottie leered and elbowed Hannah, who giggled helplessly. 

“So, come on.” Hope dragged Hœlla out to the lawn. Hœlla tried to pin down exactly what she’d done wrong to deserve this. Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad. 

She stopped in her tracks when she saw five extraordinarily handsome men standing in the back of the villa. One by one, they introduced themselves. “Hey, gorgeous, I’m Rocco,” a man with shaggy hair introduced. Hœlla tried hard to keep her face neutral, even though internally, her body screamed at her to run far, far away from this one. He had hazel eyes that hinted more toward green, an eyebrow slit, and a tattoo of a Chinese character on his chest that probably meant something like soup. 

“Hey, I’m Gary.” A man with blond hair, dark eyebrows, and plenty of muscles introduced himself. Hœlla gave him a wan smile, surveying him. He had tattoos, as well, but they seemed to have a more cut and dry meaning. Gears and machinery, which led Hœlla to believe he used to work somewhere industrial. He wasn’t really her type, but he might do in a pinch.

“I’m Noah.” A tall, dark and handsome man spoke up, quietly. Though his voice was soft, she could hear power in it, and something about it made her shudder. He was gorgeous, and on first impressions, she wanted to pick him. He had light brown eyes, abs she could grate cheese on, and--

“You’re a straight up ten.” Another man called to her. “I’m Ibrahim.” A darker complected man blinked in the sun at her. He wore his hair in meticulous cornrows, Hershey bar colored eyes, and a stance that screamed he was some sort of professional athlete before. Golfer, she’d find out later. She cracked another smile. He  _ was  _ handsome, but she didn’t quite feel that spark she had with Noah. 

“Saving the best for last, were you?” She followed the Scottish lilt to a freckled face. His tanned chest and shoulders were covered in constellations of freckles, and he had a dimple on his left cheek when he smiled a certain way. She barely tuned back in to him saying something about being a dessert. She threw her head back and laughed, before meeting his eyes. 

“If I can make you laugh, that means I have a chance.” He quipped. “I’m Bobby.” 

“It’s nice to meet you all.” Hœlla sighed softly, knowing that at any moment, she was going to be forced to choose between them. She was already leaning toward Noah, but Bobby gave her pause. She felt the spark with  _ both  _ of them, but that wasn’t possible. Was it? She chewed on her lip thoughtfully before Hope shoved her toward the boys. 

“Go on, Hœlla! Pick one!”

So much for thinking it over. 


	2. She Stole Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then she won’t, will she?” Noah smiled sweetly. It was a comforting smile, a smile that made you feel as though you’d just walked through the door after a long, hard day to find that dinner was on the table and there was a fire going in the fireplace. Warm, soothing. Yet, with Noah, MC knew there was the insurmountable hurdle that was Hope. MC turned away from Noah and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm only vaguely following the outline of the game. or maybe slightly more than vaguely. i've got plans, i've got a whole entire friggin outline written, well, half written. i'm up to like, idk, 9 chapters? So i guess all that's left is uhh, writing the damn thing!! hope you're enjoying the journey so far!!

Hœlla looked back and forth over all of the boys standing before her, before turning back to the girls. “Wait. What if I’m not into boys?” She asked. Marisol perked an eyebrow with a sly smile. 

“Oh, she’s joking, of course.” Hope snorted, before shoving her toward them again. “Go on, you might as well be first!” Hœlla mulled it over again, and the boys shifted nervously before her. She sighed before turning around again. 

“Alright, but haven’t you lot already picked out who you want?” Hœlla asked, and they shook their heads. 

“Plenty of time to explain later. Now come  _ on! _ ” Hope waved her on, and with another, more exasperated sigh, Hœlla turned back to them. Four of the boys were in various stages of looking eager, with the only exception being Noah, who looked just as pensive as she felt. It was enough for her. She went to stand by him. She just barely caught Hope’s eye roll before she turned to him. 

“You might have realized it, but I’m Hœlla.” She told him softly. 

“Noah.” He nodded. “What a way to meet, isn’t it?” 

“Truly.” 

Hope cleared her throat and nudged Lottie toward the boys. She eyed Noah for a painfully long moment before standing by Rocco. “He seems like her type.” She whispered to Noah. 

“All you need is lust.” He quipped back. Hœlla just barely held herself back from laughing. She never would have guessed the most stoic man of the bunch had a sense of humor. 

Marisol picked Rahim without much thought. Then, Hope stepped up to Noah. 

“Sorry, Hœlla, but this one’s mine.” Hope stepped between the two aggressively, and Hœlla found herself seething with white hot rage. 

“I’m sorry, what?” She retorted. 

“You heard me.” Hope turned to Hœlla. “Back off.” 

“I’m not going to forget this.” Hœlla warned her, before stepping off to the side. Hannah rushed to Gary’s side, which left Hœlla with Bobby. She didn’t hesitate, she strode straight to his side. 

“Don’t worry about me, lass, I’m used to being last picked.” Bobby grinned at her, and she couldn’t help giggling softly. 

“It looks like I saved you from a really poor situation, honestly.” She squeezed his arm, and his eyes widened. 

“How can I ever repay you? My hero!” He steepled his hands and fell to his knees before her, pretending to kiss her feet dramatically. 

“Please, please!” She laughed helplessly. “It’s nothing, really!” She held out her hand to help him up, and he took it gratefully.

“So…” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, biting his lip. “Do we, er, just get right to it? Because I’d really like to get to know you first.” 

“I mean, I literally just washed up on shore, I’m not really ready for anything more than light hand holding. And I mean, really light. I haven’t showered in…” She frowned. “Actually, I don’t know how long it’s been, and now I feel disgusting.” She shuddered, and he narrowed his eyes to look her over. 

“Honestly, you’re still the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” 

“Oh my god.” She laughed softly. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, and I’ll fill you in on things here.” 

“Is there running water?” Hœlla asked, wrinkling her nose. 

“Sure. Gary’s a genius with stuff like that, and he rigged something for us. Come on, I’ll show you.” He offered his hand, and she slipped her fingers between his as he led her inside. There was something comforting about his presence. He hadn’t seemed as eager as the others (excluding Noah, obviously) and she was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe his exuberant exterior had been a facade. 

She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, and he smiled at her. She noticed there was fear in his eyes, but only for a brief moment. Blink, and it’s completely missed. He ushered her into the bathroom, and she found that the shower was completely operational. It even had hot water. 

“I’ll wait outside the door for you.” He told her, and she nodded slowly. She felt oddly nervous about being alone, and she wondered vaguely if the isolation of her journey through the ocean had damaged her. She shook it off and jumped under the water, eager to wash the remnants of that journey from her weary body. 

The warm water beating down on her bare skin reminded her of storms she’d endured in the ocean. The rain beating down on her tent, her hands raw from clinging to the ropes and hoping beyond hope that she didn’t capsize. The unbidden tears that ran down her face--

“Hœlla? Are you okay?” 

“What?” She realized suddenly that she’d been crying out, and wondered how she didn’t notice. “Oh, I’m fine! Just spaced off!” 

“Do you want me to come in?” Bobby asked, and she contemplated it as she rinsed shampoo from her hair. 

“I’m almost done!” She replied cheerfully, trying desperately to bely the angst she felt. There simply wasn’t time for that yet, was there? She sighed to herself as she rinsed herself. When she wrapped herself in a towel, she felt brand new. Until she realized she had nothing to wear. 

“Er, Bobby?” She called through the door. 

“Yes, Hœlla?” 

“I er…” She curled her fingers around the doorknob hesitantly. “I don’t have anything to wear.” 

“Oh! Give me just a sec.” She heard his footsteps advance and then draw back as he knocked lightly. She opened the door just a crack. He slipped a shirt and some pants through the crack into her hands. 

“Thanks, babe!” She replied. She slipped into the clothing happily. For the first time in a long time, weeks, perhaps, she felt comfortable. She opened the door, and to her relief, Bobby was still there. He’d upheld his word. 

“There’s bedrooms for all of us.” Bobby told her. “I already picked one, I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Not at all. This is so overwhelming for me. I really need to lie down.” 

“Come on, I’ll show you.” He led her down a hallway into a rather large room, furnished with a spacious bed. She suddenly realized she was actually in what recently used to be a hotel. “Welcome to my humble abode.” Hœlla walked right to the bed and fell into it.

“This is nice.” She breathed. 

“It’s not much but…” He sat on the edge of it, looking down at her. “It’s home, I guess.” 

“How did you end up here?” She asked. 

“We were here on vacation. I’m sure you can imagine what happened.” He leaned back on his hands and sighed. “Perfect timing, right?” 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“Don’t be. We’ve all lost, well...everyone.” He sighed, and she pulled herself to a sitting position so she could pull him into her arms. “What’s your story?” She untangled herself from him so she could watch him as she spoke. 

“My plane crashed over the ocean, and my emergency raft somehow found its way here. I don’t understand how, but I’m here.” 

“That must have been terrifying.” Bobby ran a soothing hand down her back, and she nodded slowly. 

“Yeah. I’m not really ready to go into it.” 

“Then let’s not.” 

“I think we’ll get along just fine.” She told him, and he nodded. It wasn’t dark yet, but she was fighting to keep her eyes open, and he’d definitely noticed. 

“I’ll draw the blinds so you can sleep.” He stood, and then looked back at her. “Hey, we don’t have to share a bed yet if you don’t want to.” 

Her eyes widened. Even if she was accustomed to loneliness, she definitely hadn’t enjoyed it. Not a minute of it. She had definitely grown to associate loneliness with terror and desperation, and all she knew was that she didn’t want to be alone. 

“I appreciate that, Bobby.” She breathed. “But I do want you in my bed.” 

“Okay, Hœlla, I’ll sleep somewhere--wait, you said you do?” He turned to look at her incredulously. 

“Yes, Bobby.” She nodded, patting the space beside her. “Though, I assume you’re not going to sleep just yet.” 

“Actually…I’m pretty tired.” He yawned, before pulling the blinds and crawling into bed beside her. She rolled onto her side to face him, her eyes flicking over his face in the dim room. He was gorgeous, with eyes the color of honey, and a galaxy of freckles across his face she could get lost in. Before she could lose her nerve, she closed her eyes and kissed him. 

For a moment, he froze, and she wondered if she’d made a mistake. Then, he kissed her back, bringing his hand to her cheek, his thumb stroking the tender skin slowly. His kisses were slow and deliberate, and there was a deep passion behind them. She felt her body melting against his beyond her will, and she sighed against his mouth when he pulled up for air. 

“Wow.” Was all she could muster. 

“Wow.” He echoed her. She motioned for him to roll over, and he made an ‘o’ with his mouth. “Really? You want to be big spoon?” 

“Only until you fall asleep. Then, I’ll roll away and curl up in a ball for some me time.” She told him. 

“I love it.” He turned away from her, and she pressed up against him instantly, her cheek nestled into his back. “Oh, yeah, this is the life.” He murmured. 

\--

The next day, Hœlla woke with a start. She gasped for breath for a long moment before realizing she was safe in bed, and a Scottish bloke breathed low beside her. He opened one eye, and upon noticing that she was breathing heavily, he sat up and offered his embrace. She fell into his arms gratefully. 

“Are you alright, Hœlla?” He asked. “Bad dream?” 

“No, I’m--I’m getting used to this.” She caught her breath and sighed softly. “I’ll be okay, I just need time, I guess.” 

“I know we just met, but I want to be here for you.” Bobby pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head. “There’s just--well, you’re important to me.” 

“I’m sure.” She sighed. He pulled away to look at her, tilting her chin gently with two fingers. 

“No, really, I mean it.” He told her. “I’ll prove it to you.” 

“So, tell me about the others. Or--” 

“I met the lads about a week ago, and we found the girls a day or so ago on the beach. Then they ran off because they saw something floating in the water. Oh! That must have been you.” He shook his head, grinning. “One of them, er, Hope, kept talking about how we must repopulate the earth.”

“Yeah, she’s bossy.” Hœlla rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, she doesn’t seem so bad. Maybe she’s just anxious?” 

“Sure. So did you all just decide to stay here?” 

“It makes sense, doesn’t it? Plenty of beds, there’s a kitchen in the restaurant downstairs, and plenty of resources nearby. Though, we’ll probably have to leave eventually.” He shrugged. “For now, it’s pretty mint.” 

“Seems like paradise to me.” She yawned. “I’m starving.” 

“Come on, I’ll fix you something.” Hœlla followed him outside to some tables, where the rest of the group had already congregated. She took in the somewhat familiar faces, before landing on one she hadn’t seen before. 

“Wait a minute, who the hell are you?” She asked. The woman was gorgeous, with tan skin and long, dark, perfect hair that shone with red highlights in the sun. She had a beauty mark under her left eye, and gold bracelets clung to her wrists. They jingled when she moved too fast. 

“I’m Priya. I just got here.” She laughed, and the sound was rich. Hannah looked upset, as did Lottie. Hope and Marisol wore bored expressions. Hœlla imagined that Marisol wasn’t too attached to Ibrahim, and she couldn’t blame her. The guy seemed like a padlocked diary, and picking a lock at this point sounded like too much work. Maybe Marisol was into that. Appearances  _ could  _ be deceiving. However, to Hœlla, Marisol seemed like an open and shut case. Ibrahim simply wasn’t for her. 

Hope, on the other hand, was so clearly set on Noah from the moment she laid eyes on him. She, however, seemed confident that no one could turn his head from her. Hœlla felt a sly smile tugging on her lips as she thought of all the ways she could seduce him right out from under Hope’s greedy claws. She really liked Bobby already, but she figured there was no harm in getting to know Noah. After all, they needed to repopulate, and if she was being honest, Hope did not seem like the motherly type.

Bobby appeared and placed a plate of food in front of her. She tucked in hungrily, and to her surprise, the food was delicious. Maybe it was the fact that this was her second ‘real’ meal in weeks, or maybe it was just that she was so damn hungry in the mornings, but it was one of the best things she’d ever tasted. 

“We don’t have much to work with, I’m sorry.” He told her, and she shook her head. 

“No way, this is great!” She told him between mouthfuls. 

“I used to work in a hospital, so I’m used to making do with little.” 

Hope plopped down next to Hœlla all of a sudden. Hœlla eyed her suspiciously as Hope forced a smile. 

“I told Priya she could have her pick of the men, seeing as how she got here first and all.” 

“Oh.” Hœlla let out a breath. “And?” 

“And she’s going to tell us on the beach. So come on.” 

With a soft grunt, Hœlla got to her feet and took Bobby’s arm. “Don’t worry, I doubt she’ll pick me, Hœlla.” He told her with a confident smile. 

“Never say never, Bobby.” She replied in a strained voice. He dropped her hand to throw his arm around her shoulders. 

“I’d still rather get to know you.” He whispered, slowing down so he could have just a little more time to talk with her. 

“Priya is drop dead gorgeous. Just think of the beautiful babies you’d make!” Hœlla’s whisper pitched up and down, threatening to break into a soft yell. 

“I think I’d prefer our slightly less gorgeous babies. More attainable.” He teased her, and she pinched his side playfully. 

“Oh, shut up.” She broke away and jogged the rest of the way. Bobby slid to a stop beside her, planting a sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Stop it, you fiend!” She laughed, slapping his hands away as he tried to draw her in for a hug. He settled for holding her hand, reveling in the soft blush that colored her cheeks. 

“So, I guess I’ve got to steal one of your men.” Priya sighed from the middle of their impromptu circle. Hœlla shifted nervously beside Bobby. She had a feeling Hope had begged Priya to take her man off of her hands, and wondered why. If she was Hope, she’d want to make sure any and all competition had a boy to distract them, not single them up so they’d be free to flirt with Noah. 

“I don’t really want to do this. I mean, it’s really weird, right? But I’m told I absolutely have to so…” She walked directly to Bobby, taking his free hand in hers. “You’re stuck with me, now.” 

“Fuck.” Hœlla muttered under her breath. She dug her right foot into the sand as she dropped Bobby’s hand. Priya kissed him on the cheek gently, and he turned to Hœlla, leaning in to whisper in her ear. 

“I’ll find you later, alright? I meant everything I said.” 

“It’ll work out.” Hœlla told him, squeezing his bicep. When she met his eyes, there was a flicker of vulnerability. Then, Priya whisked him away. 

“Tough break, Hœlla.” Hope told her, before following the other girls off of the beach. Soon, she was left alone with Noah. They walked slowly toward the hotel together, and she turned to him. 

“Do you really like her?” She asked curiously. 

“I think so, yeah.” He replied after a pause. “She’s...nice. I don’t really know her yet. But she is stunning.” 

“She’s kind of a bitch.” 

“Yeah.” 

They walked in silence for a few more moments, before Noah stopped and turned to her. 

“Do you think there’s something…” he gestured to the space between them. “You know, there? Between us?” 

Hœlla leaned in closer, her eyes flicking down to his lips. She felt a strange surge of confidence. “Why don’t you kiss me and find out?” 

Noah glanced toward the hotel and saw that Hope was already inside. When he looked back at Hœlla, her lips were parted slightly, her eyes half lidded. He couldn’t hold himself back. He closed the gap between their lips, folded her into his arms. She felt her body melt into his in a different way from how she’d melted against Bobby. Here, she felt as though she were succumbing to his power. 

With Bobby, it felt safe. With Noah, it felt dangerous. As though she were playing with fire. Hope  _ was  _ probably an Aries, she thought. 

“Wow,” he breathed. 

“Oh, is that all?” She teased him. 

“I wasn’t expecting that. At all. You’re...incredible.” He looked thoughtful. “More of that soon?” 

“I’ll think about it.” 

“You and Bobby do look good together.” 

“We’ll make incredible parents someday.” Hœlla told him. “Hope is going to be pissed if she finds out we--” 

“Then she won’t, will she?” Noah smiled sweetly. It was a comforting smile, a smile that made you feel as though you’d just walked through the door after a long, hard day to find that dinner was on the table and there was a fire going in the fireplace. Warm, soothing. Yet, with Noah, Hœlla knew there was the insurmountable hurdle that was Hope. Hœlla turned away from Noah and continued walking. 

That was a problem for future Hœlla to think about. Currently, she had to figure out what her place in the world was without a partner. Would she have to share? She shuddered at the thought. Priya didn’t seem so bad, but if she had to share Noah with Hope--oh, who was she kidding? Hope was selfish. Definitely not the polyamorous type, more the toxic monogamous type. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” A voice broke into her concentration, and she turned to see Hannah standing at her side. 

“Oh!” Hœlla clutched her chest. “You startled me.” 

“I was just wondering if you were okay. Quite the shock already!” Hannah exclaimed. She seemed so sweet and innocent. It was hard to believe she was a full blown adult. 

“Ah. Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m not sure what Hope was thinking, but it’s fine.” Hœlla shrugged. 

“I can’t believe how cool you are about it! I’d be full on panicking if it were me it happened to!” 

“Well--” 

“It’s totally against girl code, is what it is.” Lottie walked up to them. 

“Yes, but--” 

“She shouldn’t have taken any of our men, as far as I’m concerned.” Lottie huffed. Hannah’s eyes widened. 

“But...these are probably the last of the men on earth!” Hannah exclaimed. 

“Priya showed up, didn’t she?” Lottie retorted. “I’m sure some other man will show up just for her. But she stole Bobby off of Hœlla, and I think she should pay.” 

“No!” Hœlla raised her voice just so Lottie would stop ignoring her attempts to break into the conversation. “It’s not Priya’s fault, anyway!” She told them. 

“Then whose fault is it?” Lottie demanded. 

“Who told her to pick someone?” Hœlla asked. Realization dawned on Lottie, and her eyebrows practically leapt off of her forehead. 

“I guess I shouldn’t be too mad, then.” She sighed. 

“It’s going to work out, Lottie, alright?” Hœlla’s voice was soothing. “I’m fine with it, actually. And at any rate, I don’t think Bobby’s going to try anything on her. Not really.” 

“What? Are you kidding?” Lottie snorted. 

“She’s stunning!” Hannah cried. “How could he not?” 

“Just call it a hunch.” Hœlla shrugged. “I’m going to go find something to do. Like, gather driftwood.” 

“Okay!” Hannah told her brightly. Before Hœlla could wander back to the beach, she heard Bobby calling after her. She turned and waited for him. 

“Hey.” He greeted her. 

“Hey.” She stood watching him, almost shyly. 

“So, we should talk about this.” 

Hœlla just nodded and waited, her eyes drifting out to the ocean. It was placid, for a change, and she almost missed Bobby pointing to an abandoned lifeguard stand off in the distance. 

“I’ll race you!” That caught her attention.

But before Hœlla could protest, he was already gone, and she was left with the choice between walking casually after him, or showing off how much faster she was than him. She hit the gas and sprinted down the sand after him, easily catching up to him and passing him. She was in the stand in no time, while he was still jogging toward it. She flashed him a grin as he approached. 

“I never back down from a challenge.” She told him, as he plopped down next to her. She watched the waves lap up on the damp sand idly, distracted by the warm breeze that teased her hair. 


	3. Chaos and a Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD***  
> it's not graphic but someone dies. just needed to throw that warning out there!!!!
> 
> anyway i'm sorry i've been MIA, life has been a little busy and I haven't been able to write. UGH. but I'm trying. XOXO

Bobby shifted nervously beside her, and she could feel him watching her. She turned to him, meeting his eyes. 

“Look, I want to be with you, Hœlla.” He told her, his voice soft and delicate. “Priya’s gorgeous and that, but you--” He looked down at his hands, sighing softly. “You do something to me. It’s like...I’ve never been so scared of losing someone before. And I know it’s so soon but--” 

“I’m right here.” She cupped his cheek, stroking it with her thumb. “I can’t really go anywhere anyway, could I? But if I could, I’d at least take you with me.” She told him. 

“I hate thinking of you sleeping alone tonight.” 

“Not much we can do, is there?” She sighed. He covered her hand with his before leaning closer. 

“I’ll figure something out. I’m not letting you sleep alone tonight. Or ever. Unless you want to, then--” 

“Shut up, Bobby.” Hœlla murmured into his mouth, just before kissing him. He wrapped her into his arms, pressing her tightly against him. Suddenly, there was a commotion at the front of the hotel, and Hœlla pulled away from Bobby to try and make out what was happening. 

“New boys!!” She heard Lottie scream from across the beach. She turned to look at Bobby, who looked a little pale and stunned. 

“Hey.” She slipped her hand into his. 

“Hey.” He relaxed at her voice. 

“My head won’t get turned.”  _ At least, not by them. _

“Yeah. Come on, we should go meet them.” 

Hœlla followed Bobby to meet the new boys. One had long, blond hair, and the other had short black hair. 

“Hi, I’m Hœlla.” She introduced. 

“Lucas.” The dark haired one told her. His accent was rather posh, and he was dressed well, despite his clothes being a little dirty, and his near immaculately styled hair just slightly mussed.

“Henrik.” The blond spoke. His hair was a tangled halo around his face, and he spoke with a light, Swedish accent. Hœlla wondered vaguely how these two had found each other and then their group, but she figured it would only hurt her head to think of these strange impossibilities.

The introductions continued, and for a long while, they chatted around a makeshift fire pit Hœlla assumed Gary had created. The man was good with his hands, she had to admit, even if it was only her first day here. She found out that Lucas was the closest thing to a doctor they were going to get, and Henrik was a climbing instructor. She thought both were valuable to have, but more so Lucas’ profession. 

Hœlla felt her eyes straying toward Bobby, and just before she caught him staring at her, she noted that Marisol and Rocco were no longer with the group. She glanced at Lottie, who seemed enthralled with everything Henrik was saying. He seemed nice, friendly, and she found herself just slightly more drawn to him than to Lucas. 

“Oy, Hœlla, Bobby told me you don’t have anything to wear.” Lottie suddenly appeared, and Hœlla nodded slowly, a bit wary of the Australian goth. Even if they were the last ones alive, she still made sure to tune up her appearance, complete with dark lipstick and thick eyeliner. 

“Yes, I couldn’t take anything with me when my plane broke apart in the ocean.” Hœlla told her quietly.

“Come on. We’re going shopping.” She gathered up Hannah on their way to a golf cart type of vehicle and she drove them to an abandoned mall. Once inside, Lottie turned to Hœlla. “Grab yourself a couple of those bags and pick out everything you need. We’ll meet back up here in about two hours.” 

Hœlla sighed to herself as she wandered the stores, occasionally trying something on just to make sure the sizing wasn’t completely off. She filled her bags to the brim, and met back with Lottie and Hannah at the front. 

“Got everything you ever wanted?” She asked, and Hœlla laughed softly. 

“I can always come back if I missed something.” She shrugs, noticing that Hannah and Lottie each had a bag as well. 

Once back at the hotel, Hœlla ducked into an empty room to claim it for the time being. They had a block of rooms marked off on the second floor (just in case there was a flood, Noah had told them) and she picked one at the end of the hall. A corner unit with cross ventilation. When she forced the windows fully open, it wasn’t so bad. 

She checked out the window and saw that there was still plenty of daylight, and the beach looked inviting. The water, maybe not just yet, but she could at least attempt to dip her toes in. She changed into a strappy green bikini and threw a towel over her shoulder. When she stepped into the hallway, she immediately bumped into Noah. 

“Oh, going to get some sun?” He asked. 

“Yeah. What are you up to?”

“I’m…looking for Hope.” 

“Of course.” Hœlla held eye contact with him. She felt the strangest tickle of desire running down her spine and up the inside of her thighs as she bit her lip to try and contain it. From the look in his eyes and the way he was inching dangerously close to her, she knew he felt the same. 

“Hœlla! There you are!” Bobby’s cheerful voice broke the tension, and she watched as Noah flattened himself against the wall, acting as though he hadn’t been about to flatten her against the wall. She felt a strange sense of relief, especially since Hope could have walked in at any time. “Going to the beach?”

“Yeah, I was just leaving.” She noticed that he was also carrying a towel, a tote bag, and he was wearing purple trunks. 

“Do you fancy company?” 

“I’d love it if you joined me, Bobby.” She pressed her fingers into the crook of his elbow, and he beamed at her as they walked down the hallway. 

“Things looked a little...heavy, there. Anything you want to talk about?” Bobby asked lightly, once Noah was out of earshot. 

“It’s...confusing.” Hœlla frowned. “And that’s an understatement.” She sighed, then groaned, squeezing his arm as though trying to catch her balance. 

“Hey, it’s alright. I’m not the jealous type.” He threw his arm around her lazily. “And anyway, I’ve got no reason to be at this very moment, because you’re single.” 

“There’s like, a spark there.” She blinked up at him, still allowing him to guide her. “But there’s a spark here, too.” She indicated the space between them. “Being wildly attracted to two people is never going to be simple, right?”

“Not at all. I’m glad you told me this.” He found them a nice spot to lay down their towels, and pulled a bottle of sun cream out of the bag. “You might need some of this.” 

“Oh, good shout.” She turned over to allow him to rub it into her back. It turned into a full on massage, and she couldn’t help but to moan into the towel. 

“I’ve not really done massages before, but you seem to be enjoying this.”

“Mmhm, it’s doing wonders.” She moaned again, and when she felt the pressure ease, she rolled over and pulled him on top of her, meeting his lips with hers. He returned her kiss feverishly, his hand delicate on her waist. He pulled away after a moment, stroking her cheek tenderly. 

“We can’t get caught like this.” He told her, a sad note in his voice as he moved back to his own towel. Hœlla nodded as she rubbed sun cream into her stomach and legs. 

“You’re right. I have a feeling these girls will throw a fit over a lot of things.” She shook her head, reaching out to squeeze Bobby’s shoulder affectionately. “We’re just two friends making out, though, there’s no harm in that.” She joked, winking at him. He fell back on his towel laughing. 

“Friends with benefits.”

“What kind of benefits?” Hœlla lay on her side, propped up on one elbow. 

“I can offer my wit and fresh baked cupcakes. Once I find sugar and flour.”

“I’m okay with this.” 

Suddenly, Hœlla heard the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them. She turned to see Priya, who had a genuine smile on her lips. 

“Can I get you anything? Snacks? A bottle of champers to set the mood?” She asked, and Hœlla sat up hastily. 

“I’m so sorry, Priya.” 

“Oh my god, girl, I’m kidding.” She laughed and unfurled her own towel so she could sit with them. “We can share.” She winked at Hœlla, who blushed deeply. 

“There’s totally enough of me to go around.” Bobby told them nervously, and Hœlla picked at the edge of her towel. 

“I  _ might  _ be the jealous type, Bobby.” Hœlla told him with a sly smile, and he tapped his nose. Priya laid back on her towel with a heavy sigh. “Alright, Priya?” She asked. 

“Yes and no, of course.” She sighed again, softer this time. “There’s drama already. I needed to get away from it.” 

“Oh?” 

“Lottie and Marisol are getting into it over Rocco.” 

“What about Ibrahim?” Hœlla asked. 

“What about him? He’s not into Marisol. But Gary is.” Priya leaned up on her elbows just slightly. 

“Oh my god.” Hœlla sighed. “I knew it was only a matter of time before things kicked off.” 

“As if we don’t have enough to worry about already.” 

Bobby seemed to be dozing off in the late afternoon sun, but Hœlla had a feeling he was still listening to them. She yawned, covering her face with her arms. 

“I think we’re going to get along famously, Priya.” Hœlla mumbled. Priya smiled sweetly from under her hands. 

\--

Hœlla awoke to find that Hannah was still in her bed, and she yawned and stretched. “Good morning, gorgeous.” She mumbled, before rolling out of bed. Hannah mumbled something under her breath and fell back to sleep, and Hœlla tiptoed to her dresser. She pulled on some running clothes and slipped into a pair of trainers. She had always had a habit of getting up before the sun to go running, and she wasn’t stopping now. She ran along a path that went along the beach. 

The sky was just beginning to lighten as the sun slowly rose. Streaks of glowing pink stretched across the sky as she lengthened the distance between her and the hotel, which was currently teeming with drama. She was so not built for it. Running was solace, it gave her time to think, to decide what to do. She’d noticed in the past couple of days that Hope had been flirting with Lucas whenever Noah had his back turned, and she didn’t like that. Noah seemed like a decent person. 

Hope had even outright told the other girls that she was into Lucas. “Of course, I’m more into Noah, but if things don’t work out…” Hœlla wanted to scream at her, but held back. Eventually, she was going to drag her down to hell by those braids if she didn’t make her mind up and stop sabotaging Hœlla’s every move. 

As she ran back toward the hotel, she realized that someone was sitting in a lifeguard chair. She jogged up to it, and realized it was Bobby, half awake, watching the sunrise. 

“Oh! It’s you!” He grinned down at her, and she climbed the stand carefully. 

“Good morning!” Hœlla sat carefully next to him, and he wrapped an arm around her. 

“How was your run?” He asked, and Hœlla shrugged. 

“It was nice. Just what I needed. What are you doing up so early?” 

“I’m just used to it.” He laughed nervously. “You’re so gorgeous.” 

“I’m all red and puffed up from running!” She protested, and he leaned forward, brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of her face. 

“It just makes you even prettier.” 

She couldn’t help herself if she tried. She closed the gap, pressing her lips to his, burying her fingers in his locs. She wanted to be close to him, even if she felt sweaty and disgusting. He didn’t care. Oh, god, he didn’t care. Before she knew what was happening, she found herself in his lap, straddling him. She pressed against him, her hips moving of their own will. 

His eyes were half lidded, filled with liquid desire. He cupped her hips, just shy of dangerous territory. She hadn’t wanted anyone as badly as she wanted him now in ages, possibly years. She’d never wanted her ex like this. 

“What are we waiting for?” She asked softly, and he groaned into her mouth. 

“Want our first time…” he caught his breath, struggling to come up with the words. “To be special.” 

“Oh.” She blew a breath out, before throwing her arms around him, pressing her cheek snug to his. “That makes sense.” 

“I’m going to talk to Priya. She’s more into Ibrahim, anyway.” 

“They always come back.” She winked at Bobby, and he laughed. 

“Anyone who doesn’t come back to you is a fool.” He kissed her cheek. “Thanks for coming to see me. I was...er…” He shifts awkwardly, rubbing his earlobe nervously. “I was waiting for you.” 

“You were?” Hœlla perked a brow. “That’s...well, it might be creepy in our past lives, but here? It’s cute.” She ducked her head to hide a blush. “ _ You’re  _ cute.” 

He booped her nose with his index finger. “Right back atcha. Boop.” 

“I’ll get you back for that!” She exclaimed, and he blushed. 

“Oh, please do.” He was blushing, unabashedly. She wrapped her arms around him and relaxed against him. 

“I should grab a shower.” She shifted away from him with a sigh, before brushing her lips across his cheek. “This was a nice way to start the day.” She breathed in his ear, before practically leaping down the ladder. He stayed there for a few more minutes, staring out at the waves crashing gently upon the shore. 

“What the  _ fuck,  _ Marisol?” Lottie’s voice rang through the hallway, and Hœlla groaned and shoved a pillow over her head. Gary had swept Marisol off of her feet,(or, it was more Marisol sniping him from Hannah) leaving Ibrahim free to steal Priya away, which still left Noah and Hope together and Lottie and Rocco. Hannah had disappeared into a room and cried for a day, before wandering off to find food or something with Henrik. 

Bobby stirred beside her, and she groaned. “It’s too early for this.” She mumbled, but got out of bed anyway. 

“Come back!” Bobby croaked, and Hœlla laughed softly. 

“I’ll get all the sordid details and bring them back for you for breakfast, babe.” She kissed his forehead tenderly before slipping on some flats and running out the door. Marisol and Lottie were squaring up in the hallway. “Ladies, ladies! What’s happening here?” Hœlla demanded, walking up on them a little gingerly. 

“I found this absolute fucking bitch in  _ my  _ bed with  _ my _ man.” Lottie fumed, and Hœlla could swear she saw steam funneling out of her ears and nose. She was definitely channeling some pissed off dragon vibes, and Hœlla stepped back a bit to avoid having fire breathed upon her. 

“I can explain, Lottie!” Marisol tried to step to Lottie, who spun on her and glared. 

“Wait, how did this happen?” Hœlla asked. 

“I couldn’t sleep, it was too hot in the room, so I went and slept on a balcony.” Lottie explained. “I came back in the morning and Marisol was in my bed, cuddled up to Rocco.” 

“That’s not where you were last night and you know it!” Marisol retorted. “I know what you’ve gotten up to with Gary!” 

“Nothing!” Lottie retorted almost too quickly. “I’ve gotten up to  _ nothing  _ with Gary! He left Hannah single for you! Are you kidding me?” Lottie snorted. “That brutish oaf is the entire reason Hannah wandered off with Henrik! They could be dead, Marisol!” 

“Please, ladies!” Hœlla tried to interfere, but they carried on shouting at each other. Doors began opening, and she sighed. “LADIES!” Hœlla shouted, and they finally turned to her. “Let’s not fight in here. People are actually trying to sleep.” 

“Honestly?” Lottie was practically baring her teeth. “I don’t really want him if he’s going to pull this shit on me.” She folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. “I’ll just take Gary off your hands.” 

“I knew it!” Marisol huffed. 

“Outside, NOW!” Hœlla shoved them both toward the door, and they reluctantly followed. “This is about to kick off, and I don’t want to damage our home.” She told them firmly. Hope rushed out after them, and Hœlla turned to her. “Oh, good. You can oversee this. I’m going back to bed.” She turned and walked off before Hope could try and stop her. 

Bobby sat up in bed when Hœlla walked back in. “So?” 

“So they’re fighting over Rocco.” Hœlla told him with an eye roll before sitting on the bed and filling him in on the rest. He wrapped an arm around her. 

“I’m so glad we’re together.” Bobby breathed. “I am so not built for this drama.” 

“Oh, you and me both, babe.” She turned and threw her arms around his neck. 

The day went on fairly quietly, even if Lottie was constantly throwing poorly concealed barbs at Marisol all day. Hœlla found herself wondering why Lottie was so stuck on someone she hadn’t really seemed all that interested in deeper than lust. 

When the sun started setting, Bobby pulled Hœlla aside. “So, there’s a really nice suite on the top floor.” He told her, and from the look he was giving her, she knew exactly where he was going with this. 

“What are we waiting for, then?” She grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs. Halfway up, she began to realize why no one had been up there. She stopped on a landing to catch her breath. Sure, she was in great shape, but stairs were definitely not her forte. 

Bobby paused on the stairs below her, also slightly winded. “We’re almost there, Hœlla.” He told her between breaths, and she nodded resolutely and continued up the stairs. Finally, they found themselves standing before the door. Bobby pushed it open, and before them was a huge room fitted with a luxurious looking king bed. She drew in a deep breath before following him in. 

“We don’t have to do this.” He told her softly, but she didn’t answer, she only pushed him back onto the bed, straddling him. His eyes widened, but his lips curled in a subtle smile. She could feel her own heart pounding frantically in her chest, and when she flattened her hands on his, she could feel his heartbeat, too. 

“Are you nervous?” She breathed, and he nodded slowly. “It’s okay, I’ll be gentle.” She planted tender kisses along his collarbone, before finding his mouth with hers. His hands wandered to her hips, his fingers digging in to pull her closer. 

“It’s just, you’re so beautiful.” He told her, his cheeks bright red. She kissed a trail of freckles along his face. 

“So are you.” She told him, and he smashed his lips against hers. She felt desire pulsating between her thighs, distracting her from his kiss. He didn’t seem to notice where her train of thought was headed, instead, he kept kissing her, his fingers trailing circles on her back. 

His fingers slid to her waistband, and she jerked her hips forward, straining to give him better access. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked. He just wanted to confirm that she really felt comfortable and that she wanted this just as much as he did. 

“Of course I’m sure.” She ran her fingers down his shirt, playing with the buckles as he pushed past the elastic and into her most sensitive area. He moved his thumb on her clit, causing her to jolt against him. She started unbuttoning his shirt in earnest. His face was flushed, but he didn’t cease his movements against her. Her breath was coming faster just as she was beginning to come undone. He was fluent in the language of her body, and in mere minutes, he had her crying out her release. She collapsed against him, his shirt still hanging on by a couple buttons she’d been too distracted to unfasten. 

He pulled it off while she caught her breath, her body twitching every now and again. She managed to pull her own clothes off, and Bobby’s eyes widened as he took her in. “Oh my god.” He breathed, and she moved to straddle him again. She sat astride his stomach, and he hastily unbuttoned his pants. “I’m sorry, but I can’t resist you any longer.” He told her, and she felt her hips twitch against him involuntarily. She couldn’t, either. 

So it was pure relief when he was finally inside of her, his eyes liquid gold and filled with tenderness as he made sure she was comfortable. 

“Harder,” She moaned softly into his ear. He looked surprised, but indulged her. It wasn’t long before he was chasing his release, and exploding into her. She held him for a long time as he caught his breath. 

“You’re incredible.” He whispered into her neck, and she giggled softly. 

“So are you.” She rubbed the back of his neck soothingly, before pushing him off of her so she could take care of herself. When she returned to the room, she saw that Bobby had lit some candles. 

“I should have done this before.” He told her a little sheepishly. She jumped into the bed and threw her arms around his neck. 

“You’re sleeping in the wet spot for making that mistake.” She teased him, and he groaned, feigning a mortal wound. 

“How cruel, yet fitting, a punishment!” He fell back on the bed, and she took that opportunity to hop on top of him. 

“I hope you weren’t planning on sleeping any time soon.”

\--

When Hœlla and Bobby finally emerged from their love cocoon, it was like stepping into a civil war. Lottie and Marisol were again at each other’s throats, and as soon as they got to the second floor, they could hear the shouting. 

“I know a way to settle this.” Hœlla told Bobby. He perked a brow as they paused in the stairwell. “I saw a crack in the earth about a mile away, let’s sacrifice Rocco for a bit of peace.” 

“Hœlla!” Bobby gasped. “You’re joking, right?” She laughed, shaking her head. 

“Of course I’m joking.” She perked a brow. “Unless you think it might actually accomplish something.” 

“I don’t really like the guy, I’ll be honest, but I’m not sure murder is the answer.” 

“It’s not murder!” Hœlla protested. “It’s a sacrifice. For the good of this place.” She snorted. “I’m totally kidding, but I am going to tell him there’s some babes hanging out there. You know, just to see what happens.” 

“Hœlla!” Bobby gasped again, before laughing. “If he falls in, it’s not our fault, right?” 

“We’ll bring the others. I think we’re all getting a little stir crazy here.” She flashes him a conspiratorial look. “And I didn’t say this, but I suspect Lottie just might push him in.” 

Somehow, Bobby and Hœlla convinced the rest of the group to go check out the fissure in the earth together. Hœlla had told them some story about how as a biologist, it was her mission to make sure there was no chance of it disturbing their lives, and since Bobby was trusted by the others, no one questioned her. 

Lottie was the only one who was suspicious. She turned to Hœlla once they stood a safe distance away from the fissure. “Why are we really here?” She whispered. 

“If you wanted to take Rocco and say, have a private chat near the crack, I don’t think anyone would object.” She whispered back. Lottie’s eyes widened, but she grinned. 

Before anyone could say anything, there was a commotion. “Oh my god!” Marisol screamed suddenly. “He fell in!” She was on her hands and knees staring into the crevice, shaking violently. 

“What?” Hœlla gasped as she ran to the edge, carefully looking down. She couldn’t see the bottom, she couldn’t hear any screams. 

“This is  _ your  _ fault!” Marisol shouted, pointing at Lottie before breaking into hysterical sobs. 

“My fault? I’m all the way over here!” Lottie called back. 

“I think I’m…” Marisol started to get to her feet, and Hope rushed to support her and move her away from the edge quickly. “I think I might be pregnant.” Lottie barked out a harsh laugh. 

“Pregnant? Already? It’s been like, what, three days?” Lottie rolled her eyes and turned to Hœlla. “The cheek of it.” 

“I guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” Hœlla rubbed her forehead as though trying to get rid of a headache. “Anyway, I don’t think this will really be a threat to us so long as we stay away from it.” She turned and got into the vehicle she’d shared with Bobby hurriedly so they wouldn’t have to listen to Marisol anymore. “I think we did the right thing.” She told him wearily as he drove them away. The others followed at various intervals. 

“I hope so.” 

“Imagine if she  _ is _ having his child.” Hœlla shuddered. 

“I don’t think we have enough wheatgrass for that child.” Bobby quipped, and Hœlla dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

“You’re just as bad as me. It’s too soon, Bobby!” She couldn’t stop laughing, however, and debated about her morals internally. She decided she could get used to a world where two timers inexplicably fell into a bottomless crack in the earth. 

“I really liked him, and I’m not going to apologize for that.” Hœlla came back to the earth as Marisol spoke, and vaguely wondered when everyone had gathered around. “But I am sorry that going after him hurt you, Lottie.” She turned to the Aussie goth, who waved her hand dismissively. 

“I just know now to keep my eye on you.” She snarled, before turning and walking off. Hœlla shuddered as a chill ran down her spine. Bobby turned to her.

“Are you alright?” He asked softly, and she nodded. 

“Yeah, I just had a chill. Strange.” She followed him inside so she could change into something a little more comfortable before going out to sit by the fire. She heard footsteps, and suddenly Lottie was sitting next to her. 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Lottie asked, and Hœlla could almost feel a migraine coming on. Still, she couldn’t really say no. 

“Sure.” She turned to Lottie. 

“Okay.” Lottie took a deep breath. “You don’t think I’m a right cow for going after Gary, do you? I mean, Hannah and I were really close. It just doesn’t seem right that I’d go after him.” 

“It didn’t look like it was going to work out between them, Lottie, not if Gary’s head was turned by Marisol. If you like him, you like him. Is it really important that we all be friends?” 

“It is to me!” Lottie folded her arms over her chest. 

“Look, we can all be friends, but that doesn’t mean sometimes one of us won’t do something to hurt one of the others, whether it’s intentional or not. The best thing you can do is to just be honest.” 

“I--” Lottie frowned, leaning forward ever so slightly. “Ugh, why do you have to be right?” She wrinkled her nose. 

“I don’t think it’s a problem for you to go after Gary, but you should really talk to Marisol and clear the air.” Hœlla looked away for a moment. “Don’t you wish Henrik hadn’t left?” 

Lottie looked startled for a moment before smiling slowly. 

“Yeah, you know what, I kind of do.” She looked around as though to make sure no one was in earshot. “But don’t tell anyone I said that.” 

“I won’t.” 

“I’m going to go find Gary. Are you staying out here?” 

“Yeah. I need some time.” Hœlla shrugged. “I’ll see you later.” 

As she sat warming herself by the fire and watching the sun slowly set, Bobby appeared at her elbow. “Mind if I join you?” He asked softly. She nodded. They sat in silence for a long while, their thighs just touching. 

“Hœlla, do you ever--” He was interrupted by the sound of footsteps in the sand. They both turned to the source. Hœlla found herself completely distracted by a pink and orange blur rushing at her. She managed to catch the newcomer in a hug, and when she pulled back, took in an adorable woman dressed from head to toe in pink. She had a slightly orange hue, and Hœlla wondered if somehow she’d found a way to spray tan on the go. 

She had medium blonde hair, and a face with features so soft Hœlla swore if she got truly angry no one would ever take her seriously. 

“I’m Chelsea!” She introduced herself. 

“I’m Hœlla, and this is Bobby.” Bobby started to make a joke but was again interrupted, this time by the throat clearing of a man who looked more like an ogre. Hœlla found herself looking up...and up a little more, into eyes that looked kind, but were set in a face so intimidating she didn’t really want to find out. The man was a literal wall of muscles with a face. 

“This is Jakub!” Chelsea exclaimed, and Hœlla found herself appreciating the bubbly personality so much all of a sudden. She turned to Chelsea as a way to try and ignore the sentient pile of muscles standing beside her. It was impossible. 

“Don’t tell me there’s no one else here, I need to get chirpsing.” He rumbled, and Hœlla involuntarily leaped off of the bench and jogged to the hotel. Bobby called out after her. 

“Don’t leave me here to die, Hœlla!” 


	4. Petty Fights and Stolen Loves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had most of this written for like, over a month, and just struggled to write the last bit of it for some reason. I hope all of you are staying safe and healthy, and staying home if you're quarantined! My heart is with all of you during these wild times! 
> 
> I'm mad that I ended up furloughed doing nothing and STILL couldn't bring myself to write. Anxiety is one helluva illness. much love to all of youse! <3
> 
> feedback is appreciated esp regarding this weird love triangle. p obvious where my biases lie. /facepalm

Bobby eventually caught up with Hœlla, once leading Chelsea and Jakub reluctantly to the others. He was definitely not ready to unleash the muscular ogre into decent society, but he quickly realized it was inevitable. The man just would not stop talking. He decided it would be best to foist him off on the others. And he instantly felt relief at doing so because the other girls seemed instantly enamored. 

“One at a time, there’s enough for all of you.” 

Ugh. Bobby cringed on the inside and left to find Hœlla, who hadn’t joined the others in the lounge. He finally found her in their room, sitting by the window and kneading a blanket in her hands anxiously. 

“Hey, you!” He moved to her side, and she turned to him. 

“Hey, babe.” She practically whispered.

“You alright?” 

“Yes and no.” She shuddered. “This new guy? He’s going to shake things up. I’m a little worried.” 

“You’ve got me.” Bobby offered, and though she smiled, he could still see the worry behind her eyes. “Hey, don’t worry, alright? We’ve only got the present. Might as well live in it.” 

“Oh, shut up!” She exclaimed with a short laugh. Then, she threw herself on his neck, winding her body around his as she pushed him onto their bed. 

“I know I’m irresistible, but maybe we should chat?” He quirked an eyebrow, and she groaned. “A lot happened today, and I just wanted to check that you’re feeling alright. I know  _ you’ve  _ been through a lot.” 

“I’m okay, I swear.” She nodded, pressing her cheek firmly against his. “I’m just processing it. Maybe we were wrong to let Rocco fall into that crack.”

“Nah. Don’t think so.” Bobby murmured. “It was that or the other girls, aside from Marisol, would have torn him to shreds.”

“Literally?”

“Literally.” 

“I think you’re right. The crack was a better way for him to go.” She nodded slowly. “I’m alright, really. Especially with you looking out for me.” 

“I’m not going to stop doing that.” Bobby told her. “Like, whatever happens, I’ll always look after you.” 

She didn’t answer him, but he swore he could hear her sniffling against his neck. 

“Oh, lass, don’t cry.” He breathed, and she pulled back, playfully pummeling his chest. 

“I’m not crying! My nose is stuffy!” She protested. “But I think I saw Lottie crying a bit ago. I guess it’s more complicated than she let on.” 

“Maybe we should sleep.” He told her, stroking her back soothingly. 

“I guess.” She whined and threw herself backwards on the bed. She groaned but fell asleep rather quickly. 

Bobby woke up to a commotion in the hallway and grunted. He felt for Hœlla beside him, but found the space next to him was empty. It was early enough, she must have gone for her morning run. He dragged himself out of bed to try and figure out what was happening. 

“You  _ do  _ fancy her, don’t you?” Hope growled at a hapless Noah. “Is that why you came to bed late? You were-” 

“No! You’re imagining it, Hope.” Noah sighed heavily, kneading his forehead. Bobby turned and looked down the hall and saw Rahim and Gary peeking out of their doors. They all shook their heads at each other. 

“You’ve been off with me for days, Noah!” She practically shouted. Bobby grimaced and bolted down the hallway before they could drag him into their fight. He could just wait for Hœlla on the beach as he usually did. Luckily, he wasn’t seen, and he slipped into his usual perch on a lifeguard stand. 

When Hœlla finally came jogging down the path, her face looked like a dark storm. It lifted just slightly when she spotted Bobby on the stand, and she climbed it quickly, plopping down next to him. He let her catch her breath, alternating between watching her and watching the waves crash on the beach. 

“You alright?” He asked softly, and she huffed in response. 

“Yes and no.” She folded her arms across her chest and pouted. 

“This wouldn’t have anything to do with the fight Hope and Noah are currently having, would it?” 

Hœlla spun to face him, practically toppling the whole stand over in doing so. It swayed a little precariously for a few moments, but she didn’t seem to notice. Luckily, it was sturdy enough. 

“They’re fighting? Honest to god fighting?” She asked, her eyes wide before she sat back and kneaded her temples. “Oh, for fuck’s sake.” 

“Something you’d like to talk about?” 

“God, yeah.” She turned toward him, gentler this time, and placed her hands on his knees. “Last night, I couldn’t sleep. You were dead to the world, I honestly tried to wake you.” She sighed. “So I went out to the beach, and Noah was there.” She grunted softly in frustration. 

“So?” 

“So he kissed me. We were just chatting about how it was weird that we were both up.” She shook her head slowly. “I guess he never went back to bed after that. I did, because I felt like if I’d stayed, well, it wouldn’t have looked very good.” She turned away and rested her face in her hands. “I’ve fucked this up, haven’t I?” 

“No!” Bobby tugged her into his arms, listening to her sigh as she rested her face against his chest. “You haven’t.” He told her simply, and she blew out a breath. 

“You sure?” 

“Positive.” 

She pulled back to study his face and eventually decided he was being sincere. “I don’t deserve you.” 

“You deserve the world, and as best as I can, I’m going to give that to you.” He told her, and she shoved his shoulder playfully before leaping off of the tower. 

“You can start by giving me breakfast!” She called to him as she jogged toward their home. He laughed as he raced after her. She let him catch up to her, and when they stopped by the picnic tables, they kissed until they heard someone’s throat clear. Bobby turned to see Hope. 

“Mind letting me have a word with Hœlla, Bobby?” She asked, and he nodded, squeezing Hœlla’s shoulder. 

“Good luck, babe.” He gave her a kiss behind her ear before bounding off to rustle up some breakfast for her. 

“What’s going on, Hope?” Hœlla asked. 

“I was hoping you could tell me, Hœlla.” Hope motioned for her to sit, and she sighed softly as she did. All she could think about was the rumbling of her stomach. If she didn’t eat soon, it was going to get ugly. 

“Oh, you mean about Noah.” She narrowed her eyes. “Look, Hope, I’m not going to mince words with you. He kissed me last night. I’m--” 

“He--what? There’s no way, he only fancies me!” Hope practically growled, before sighing to herself. “I really hoped we could be friends.” 

“Yeah, me too, Hope, but if you don’t believe me, I guess that’s on you.” Hœlla shrugged. 

“It’s--it’s not just the kiss.” Hope bit her lip. “We’ve been fighting a lot lately. Like, over really small things. And I’m worried I’m pushing him away by just being overbearing.” 

“Maybe you just need a break from each other. You know, to remind yourself who you are without him.” 

“Oh, you’re just saying that to make it easier for you to steal him away!” 

“Er…” Hœlla rubbed the back of her neck, squeezing her eyes shut and praying silently for patience. “I’m happy with Bobby, right now. There’s no reason for you to think I’m after him. Have you tried talking this out with him?” 

“He just tells me I’m making assumptions and jumping to my own conclusions.” 

“If he’s acting this way, you’re really not.” Hœlla reached out to squeeze her shoulder. “Maybe you should give him a little space, just to cool off a little.” 

“Ugh, why do you have to be right? I guess I’ll go lay on the beach.” She started off before turning back. “Thanks for the chat.” 

“Anytime, Hope.” Just then, Bobby appeared with a plate of food. “My hero!” She clutched her chest dramatically before tucking in. 

“It’s truly nothing.” He shrugged, but it was obvious he was pleased. 

It was about an hour until sunset when Chelsea found them, chatting at the tables.

“Everyone’s gathering on the beach, come on!” 

“Why?” Hœlla raised an eyebrow. 

“I--I don’t really know, actually.” She shrugged, and for whatever reason, Bobby and Hœlla felt compelled to follow her. 

“Everyone’s here, yeah?” Jakub’s voice erupted, seeming to echo all around them. Hœlla jumped back, and Bobby stifled a laugh at her reaction. 

“That man scares the shit out of me.” She whispered to him, and he barked out a laugh. 

“Shh, Hœlla!” Hope hushed her, and Hœlla wrinkled her nose. Hope was starting to really wear on her nerves. 

“Well, I know I’ve just got here, but I’m gonna choose a girl anyway. So I’ve gotten to know this girl a bit today, and I think she’s hot, and she thinks I’m hot. Hope, you’re with me.” 

There was a collective gasp as everyone turned to look at Hope, who wore an amused smile. Noah’s mouth hung open, and Hœlla glanced back at Jakub. 

“I know this comes as a bit of a shock, but it’s no secret that Noah and I haven’t exactly been getting along lately.” Hope told them as she moved to Jakub’s side. “No time like the present to try something new.” She turned to Noah. 

“So I guess we’re through.” He mumbled, and she nodded. 

“Yes, I’m sorry, babe.” 

Hœlla threaded her fingers through Bobby’s, squeezing his hand tightly. 

“So what am I supposed to do here?” Noah asked, and Hope frowned. 

“Pick someone else. I think every guy should.” 

“Alright.” He frowned slightly, but his features relaxed slightly as he spoke. “I’ve been interested in this girl for a while now, and this would be a good opportunity for me to get to know her better. So, Hœlla, you’re with me.” 

The color drained from her face as she turned to Bobby, taking both of his hands in hers. “Do I have to go?” She whispered to him, and he nodded slowly, pulling her into a quick hug. 

“We’ll get our chance again, babe. Go, see if that spark is real, it’s your chance.” 

She pulled back and nodded, smiling sweetly at him before turning and moving to Noah. 

“You’re er, not too upset, are you?” Noah asked softly. 

“More worried that Hope is going to murder me in my sleep tonight.” 

Noah let out a breath that was meant to be a laugh. “I won’t let that happen.” 

“Promise?” 

He glanced at Hope, who was currently giving them a death glare. “Maybe I shouldn’t promise that. I think she might kill us both.” 

They barely paid attention to the rest, but Priya ended up with Lucas, Lottie ended up with Rahim, Chelsea with Gary, and Marisol with Bobby. 

“I’m exhausted.” Noah yawned. “Maybe we ought to go to bed.” 

Hœlla nodded and followed him, just a hair reluctantly. She glanced back at Bobby, who just grinned, flashed her a thumbs up, and threw his arm around Marisol showily. She stifled a laugh when Marisol scowled at him and he pretended to be wounded. 

She scurried after Noah when she realized he’d gotten somewhat far ahead of her. She hadn’t given any thought to whose room they’d take, but it seemed he was heading for the room she’d chosen upon arriving. It didn’t take her long to realize they had no neighbors. 

Once she’d gotten dressed for bed, she slid under the covers next to Noah, who was lying in bed quietly, his hands folded on his stomach above the covers. 

“Are you okay, Noah?” She asked softly. He turned to her slowly, his eyes locked on to hers. 

“Is there anyone you’re missing?” He returned. “Like, family, friends?” 

“Actually…” She rolled onto her side, resting her head on her hand. “I miss my younger sister. It makes me really sad to think she’s probably not with us anymore. She was so smart and so gorgeous, I was hoping she’d do something great.” Hœlla sighed softly, hiding her face under the covers. 

“I miss my younger brother. I practically raised him. I--” Noah pulled her closer, and she couldn’t help but to inhale his scent. It was somehow spicy, and comforting in a way. “I just hope wherever he ended up, he’s happy, you know? I try not to think about it too much, though.” 

“It’s the same for me. I don’t at all like to imagine it.” She shuddered. “Let’s talk about something else. Anything else.” She pressed against him. He tilted her chin up slightly. 

“Do we have to talk?” He asked in a low voice, and she couldn’t help her body’s reaction. A jolt of desire rushed through her, and her lips surged forward to meet his, practically ripping themselves off of her face. 

A soft moan left her lips as they kissed, and she swore she didn’t tell her hands to tug at his shirt, but the next thing she knew, they were both half naked and breathing just a little heavier than before. He looped his fingers around the waistband of her panties, tugging at them teasingly. Her hips jerked forward, encouraging him, consenting before her lips could form the word ‘yes.’ 

He tugged them down until he could slip his fingers into her gently, as though testing the waters. He slowly increased his pace until she was bucking under him, practically begging for more. 

“Noah, please.” She murmured. He didn’t cease the motion of his fingers, instead, he fastened his mouth to one of her nipples. Her back arched as she moaned a little louder this time, her fingers balling up the sheets. “Please.” She moaned again, and he pulled back for a moment so he could ready himself. 

As he prodded at her entrance, he breathed into her ear. “Is this what you want?” 

“God, yes,” She breathed, as he finally acquiesced to her pleading. Her sharp gasp and subsequent cry of pleasure were music to his ears. She dug her nails into his back, as though she were trying to melt him into her. 

“Feels...so good.” He moaned into her mouth, before kissing her in time with the thrusts of his hips. 

“Yeah,” was all she could reply, her eyes rolling back into her head as waves of pleasure hit her. He was driving her up the mountain to her release, and she wedged her hand between their bodies to help get her there. He adjusted his position to allow her more freedom, and sooner than she expected, she felt herself bursting at the seams. With her free hand, she gripped Noah’s arm as he nipped at her neck. 

He didn’t take long to follow her to his own release, and he held her for a long time in silence. Eventually her breathing slowed, and she relaxed against his body. 

“God, you’re amazing, Hœlla.” He murmured, and she sighed softly. 

“Thanks,” She said softly, pressing herself closer to him. “You’re not bad yourself.” She stretched so that she could plant a kiss on his cheek. “I really…” she trailed off as she fell asleep with Noah lazily running his hand up and down her back. 

Hœlla woke up before the sun, and found that Noah had rolled to the other side of the bed in his sleep. She slipped out quickly, throwing on her running clothes. She wondered if Bobby would be waiting for her in his usual spot, or if Marisol would have put the kibosh on that. 

Only one way to find out, she thought, as she slipped on her shoes and headed out. It was earlier than usual, so she stretched out her run a little longer. She got caught in a sudden rainstorm, and when she was about ten minutes from the hotel, she spotted a figure running toward her, carrying what looked like an umbrella. Was that Bobby? She squinted, but couldn’t quite discern him yet. 

The rain grew heavier, and she swore under her breath as she realized she’d worn a white shirt and a black bra. Rookie mistake. 

Once she got closer, she saw that it was indeed Bobby, and she ducked under his umbrella, throwing her arm around his waist to keep them both underneath it. 

“Hey, gorgeous!” He told her between breaths. He wasn’t a runner, but she could tell he’d probably sprinted most of the way from the hotel. 

“You didn’t have to do this!” She shouted as the rain grew even heavier. 

“Come on, we need to get inside, like now!” He yelled back, leading her to what seemed to be another abandoned hotel. Once they were inside,(thanks to Bobby’s burst of adrenaline that busted down a few doors) she looked around and saw that despite some random debris in the hallway, it looked and smelled fairly clean. “Upstairs!” He pulled her gently toward the stairs, and she ran after him. He managed to get a room opened for them, and once inside, they saw that miraculously, the bed was made and the room looked pristine. 

“Are we lucky or what?” Hœlla asked, rushing into the bathroom to grab a towel. “Ugh, I’m soaked to the bone.” She shivered. 

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes. There’s a robe in the armoire!” Bobby called to her. She pulled off her clothes hastily, hanging them up to dry in the bathroom. Bobby handed her the robe, his face bright red when she walked out naked. 

“Your clothes are wet, too!” She exclaimed. 

“There was only one robe!” He protested, but she shook her head as she saw him shivering, too. 

“Come on, you’ll catch your death, Bobby.” She told him, and he begrudgingly obliged. He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips, and Hœlla pulled the covers back. “Get in. It’s freezing in here.” She told him. She wasn’t sure exactly how it was so cold in the hotel, but she didn’t really want answers at this point. She just wanted to get warmed up. 

As soon as she felt his body against hers, she felt heat returning to her. She pulled him closer, breathing softly against his neck. She could feel him still shivering against her, and she leaned back so that she could kiss him. He instinctively deepened the kiss, losing himself in it for a while before coming back to himself and pulling away. 

“We shouldn’t--you’re with Noah.” 

“And you’re with Marisol.” She countered. He weighed her words in his head for a moment before nodding slowly. He kissed her again, and she threw her arms around his neck. He slipped his hands under her robe, cupping her supple breasts. She whimpered softly, arching her back under his touch. His hands drifted south, to her hips. As she writhed slowly beneath him, begging for more contact, he broke the kiss and followed his hands with his lips. He made a trail from her lips down to a point well below her belly button. 

The epicenter of all of her pleasure. 

His tongue flicked out to taste her, and then to hit that button that could push her straight over the edge. She watched him working feverishly, adding his fingers as she gasped and moaned under his touch. He guided her skillfully through an orgasm, and then another that followed so quickly it took her by surprise. She shoved him away, scooting back on the bed away from him so she could recover. 

He stretched out beside her, tugging her into his arms gently, planting adoring kisses along the length of her neck. She could feel his desire pressing against her leg. Where Noah was strong and forceful, Bobby was soft and forgiving. He put her first, and she still felt as though she didn’t deserve him, even if he was adamant that she deserved more.

She straddled him before she could continue on that line of thought, sliding her hips back and forth against his hard cock. He practically shot to attention, his hands on her hips as though trying to guide her home. She teased him, however, acting as though she’d take him into her entrance and then denying him. His face was a beautiful study in torture and desperation, and when it got irresistible, she could no longer deny him. She plunged down until he was hilted, and he practically wept with relief. She swore she saw tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I’m going to make you come,” She breathed in his ear, and a strangled moan got caught in his throat as he threw his arms around her, thrusting up into her. 

“Not if I make you come first.” 

“You already did.” Hœlla whispered. 

“Why stop at two?” He returned, letting his hand add more stimulation to what he was already giving her. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open as she gripped at whatever she could to keep herself from falling over. He was an expert at reading her body language, and she couldn’t believe how quickly he had her flying full speed into the sun. 

“God, Bobby, don’t stop.” She begged, and he obliged, until she cried out and fell forward, her body shaking. He caught her and kissed her, and she smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs. “Come for me.” She breathed, and his eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust into her. It didn’t take long before he followed her, and she lay back on the bed, catching her breath. 

“Wow,” she breathed. She rolled over, resting her head on his chest. “I’m sufficiently warm.” She told him, and he laughed softly. 

“Our clothes are wet.” 

“It’s still raining like hell, let’s just wait it out.” 

“You’re right.” He ran his fingers down her back dreamily. “It can’t last too much longer, right?” 

She shrugged and decided to try and connect the freckles on his chest with kisses while they waited it out. They couldn’t resist one another, and by the time they finished the exploration of one another’s bodies, the rain had finally ceased, and the late afternoon sun was peeking out behind the clouds. 

“Oh, shit, we’ve been here all day.” Hœlla groaned, sliding back into her slightly damp clothes. “The others are going to have so many questions.” She sighed softly. 

“We’d better get back before we encourage even more.” Bobby echoed her sigh and took her hand as he led her back to their hotel. 

“Where the  _ hell  _ have you two been?” Lottie demanded in a fierce whisper when Hœlla and Bobby finally got back to their home base. She was lying on a towel, giant sunglasses obscuring half of her face. 

“I got caught in the rain about a half mile away,” Hœlla said sheepishly. 

Lottie narrowed her eyes at Bobby, who sighed. 

“Hœlla goes running every morning, and when it started raining, I figured I’d run a brolly out to her.” 

“That’s sweet, but you two aren’t together, in case you forgot, and your partners are--well, I’ll let you talk to them.” Lottie smiled sweetly. Hœlla grimaced, before turning to Bobby. He shrugged, a sly smile tugging at his lips. 

“I’ll miss you!” Hœlla mouthed at him, and he clutched at his heart, a faint blush tinting his cheeks as he disappeared inside, presumably to find Marisol. Hœlla moved to sit at a picnic table, resting her elbows on it and her head in her hands. She stared toward the ocean, trying to process everything that had happened since her bright orange safety raft landed on the shore. 

She wasn’t even halfway through the first day when she felt someone sit next to her. 

“Can we chat?” Noah asked, and she sighed softly as she turned slightly toward him. He didn’t look or sound angry, but she knew looks could be deceiving. 

“Of course.” She folded her hands on the table. “Are you cross with me?” His eyes widened. 

“No!” He shook his head emphatically. He tugged her into his arms, holding her close to him for a long time. Hœlla relaxed into his arms, but swore she could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. “I was worried about you when no one could find you, but I kind of figured you’d gotten caught in the storm and hunkered down.” 

“Oh.” She sighed into his chest. “Yeah, Bobby ran me down with a brolly.” 

“He, er, told me he was going after you.” Noah pulled back and rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly. “I would have gone, but he was pretty adamant he knew the path you take really well.” 

Hœlla sneaked a peek behind her to see that Bobby was sitting on the stoop, alone, looking a little dejected. 

“We’re alright, then?” She asked softly. “Or--” 

“Look, I know you’re probably a little cross with me over this whole thing, and not being with the guy you really want to, but I want you to know that I don’t mind if you spend time with Bobby.” 

Hœlla narrowed her eyes a little, wondering if he’d feel the same if he knew what she’d gotten up to with Bobby just hours before.

“I really just need time to process all of this. A lot has happened to me lately, and I mean, a lot.” She kneaded her forehead and sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if I actually died in the crash and this is all just a coma dream.” 

“It’s definitely not, I hope you’re not disappointed.” Noah leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’m going to bed, I’ll leave you to it.” He squeezed her hand before heading inside. Hœlla glanced over to see that Bobby was still sitting on the stoop quietly. She waved him over, and he trudged over to her. 

“Are you alright?” She asked. 

“I got the tongue lashing of a century from Marisol.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Something about how she needs to know where I am at all times.” 

“You mean you didn’t wake her when you ran after me this morning?” Hœlla frowned, and he shook his head. 

“She sleeps like the dead.” 

“How upset is she?” Hœlla asked. 

“I think it was all for show.” Bobby yawned. “Like she doesn’t want the others to realize there’s not any chemistry between us.” He shook his head. “I don’t know why it matters.” 

“Yeah, I’m a little frustrated that we can’t just, you know, do what we want.” She leaned in closer. “We could just leave.” She whispered. Bobby smiled sheepishly, his eyes falling to the table. 

“If you decide to leave, I’ll follow you right out of here, but…” He hesitated, his brow furrowed. He sighed before continuing. “I think it’s actually safer if we stick with a group. It’s just a feeling I get.” 

“You’re probably right.” Hœlla rose to her feet, squeezing Bobby’s shoulder. “We should really get some rest.” 

He nodded and followed her in. Noah was already snoring raucously, and she sighed to herself as she climbed into bed. He was hot, but his snoring was off the charts. She was exhausted from the events of the day, however, and his snoring became something of a white noise machine for her to sleep to. 

Hœlla awoke to a light tapping on the door just before sunrise, and just before she would normally be rising to take her daily jog. She sighed softly as she realized the tapping hadn’t woken Noah.

She tiptoed to the door, cracking it open to see Hope. 

“What is it, Hope?” Hœlla asked, noticing that she seemed to be straining to peer inside her room. Hœlla stepped into the hallway 

“Our supplies got soaked in the storm yesterday. The rest of the girls are getting the jeeps ready to look for fresh supplies. You’re coming with.” 

“I don’t have a choice, do I?” 

“No. Pack a bag, we don’t know how long we’ll be. The boys have enough to get them through while we’re gone.” 

“Alright.” Hœlla nodded. “Give me ten minutes.” 

“Five.” 

Hœlla narrowed her eyes. “Ten, or you’ll just be leaving without me.” 

Hope rolled her eyes and turned to walk down the hall. Hœlla hurriedly packed a bag after dressing for the day, and just as she was about to walk out the door, Noah stirred. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, and she turned back to him. 

“Our supplies were ruined in the storm yesterday, evidently. So I guess I’m going with the girls to hunt down more.” 

“Oh.” Noah yawned. Hœlla leaned down beside the bed, and he inched closer to her. “I’ll miss you.” He murmured, and she brought a pillow down on his head. 

“Aw, don’t be melty.” She kissed him gently before standing. “We’ll be back in a few days, I’m sure. There’s supplies left in one of the empty rooms. I’ll see you soon.” Before he could respond, she was out the door. She peeked out the window to see that the others were already gathered, and decided she had time enough for one more quick goodbye. 

She set her bag down in the hallway before pushing the door to the room Bobby currently shared with Marisol. He was sound asleep, sprawled out comfortably across the bed. She smiled to herself as she knelt beside his bed. 

“Bobby.” She whispered, and he opened one eye. 

“Oh, hey, Hœlla!” He was wide awake in an instant, grinning at the sight of her. Hœlla felt a strange pang in her chest. 

“Hey.” She couldn’t stop her hand from cupping his cheek. “The girls and I are heading off for supplies, I just--” She bit her lip. “I guess I couldn’t leave without saying goodbye.” 

“I’ll miss you.” 

“Oh, stop it.” She snorted softly, but he was sincere. 

“I mean it. It’ll be different here without you around.” He laid his hand over hers, and she could swear she felt her heart melting. 

“Bobby,” She sighed softly, her eyes sliding closed. 

“I really care about you, Hœlla. Please be safe out there.” He squeezed her hand, and she rushed forward to kiss him. The entire world and all of their obligations seemed to disappear completely as they kissed, and when finally she pulled away, she realized they were lying on the ground. 

“How did this happen?” Hœlla giggled, collapsing against Bobby. 

“I couldn’t tell you!” He returned, laughing softly. “Are you alright?” 

“Yeah, I think so.” She smiled sheepishly. “I’d better go before they send someone looking for me.” She gave him one last peck on the lips. “I’ll miss you, too.” She leapt to her feet and bounced out of the door, leaving him sitting on the floor, his hand hovering at his lips. 


	5. Girls, Girls, Girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a MESS! But guess what? I am still alive and kicking! I'm trying to get warmed back up to Bobby because let's face it, some recent fics I've read have painted him as a villain in my mind but I really really REALLY want to finish this and RH and I am such a mess about it! I'm losing my dang mind! 
> 
> anyway I'm working on some things that hopefully I will be finishing up very soon so I don't have to do this dance of waiting for months for inspiration to hit. :( I hope that if you're reading this you are doing well and you will consider leaving me some encouragement! (Or not because honestly it probably won't get me to do anything faster :(((((( )
> 
> one more thing, full disclosure, I did NOT proof read this because I thrive on chaos. Thanks for reading <3 
> 
> xx

After a long ride in the back of a jeep sandwiched between Lottie and Hope, Hœlla wanted to kiss the ground as soon as she exited the vehicle. Marisol’s driving wasn’t necessarily bad, but Hœlla was definitely ready for a break from the cramped confines. Chelsea and Priya had crammed themselves up front, and Hœlla was shocked that they’d made it to their destination peacefully. 

“Do you see that?” Lottie’s eyes widened as she scanned the area. Not only did the warehouse-like structure seem to be well stocked, there was a group of men hanging around by a fire. 

“Oh. Em. GEE!” Chelsea squealed, which instantly caught their attention. The other girls rushed forward with her, but Hœlla and Marisol hung slightly back, approaching a little more cautiously. That was, until Marisol caught sight of a tall, red bearded man. 

Hœlla scanned the group, her arms folded across her chest. 

“Oy, I’m Felix!” A boy with bluish hair called out. Hœlla squinted against the sun, before the rest of the boys introduced themselves. 

“I’m Arjun.” A darker complected man with an immaculate mustache spoke up. 

“Graham.” The redhead nodded. 

“Elijah.” 

“Carl.” 

The rest of the boys turned to another one, who was standing quietly. He blinked slowly before nodding. 

“Kassam.” 

Hœlla narrowed her eyes a little, trying to decide if any one of them struck her fancy. Arjun and Felix definitely seemed a little too OTT for her, Carl and Elijah seemed nice, but she found herself gravitating toward Kassam...who was definitely gravitating toward Lottie. Of course. 

Graham had instantly gone for Marisol, and Hœlla found herself politely listening to Arjun and Felix regale her with tales of their travels while the other girls crowded around the boys. 

“So...we came to find supplies.” 

“Take a break, relax a day or two.” Graham’s voice boomed. “It sounds like you girls traveled a long way to find us. We’d be happy to help you carry supplies back.” 

“I don’t--” 

“Of course we’ll stay, I think the boys back home will survive.” Hope stepped in front of Hœlla quickly. Hœlla kneaded her temples and sighed, shaking her head slowly. Who was she to stop Hope? As much as she knew that dumping earth on a fire stopped it from burning, she just didn’t have the energy to do anything but nod in agreement. 

“Fine.” Hœlla shrugged. “I hope you boys have a jeep of your own.” She grumbled. Just recalling the trip up to this place, crammed between Lottie and Hope, made her shudder. 

“”Course we do, we’ll be riding in style, babes!” Felix exclaimed. Hœlla noted then and there that she wanted nothing to do with him. He wasn’t bad looking, but something about his personality just made her shy away. A love triangle was already enough for her, anyway. 

“Come on, let’s cook these beautiful ladies something nice!” Graham told them. “There’s plenty of beach for you to enjoy.” He pointed out, and Lottie and Chelsea squealed as they rushed for the water. Hœlla took a more leisurely pace, seeking out some shade. 

“Need some alone time?” Hope asked softly, and Hœlla shrugged. 

“Nah, you can keep me company. Er, if you want.” Hœlla offered. Marisol and Priya were chatting in the sun, and Hœlla couldn’t help thinking how strange that was. 

Hope leaned back on her arms, sighing softly. 

“These boys are gorgeous, but...I can’t help it that I miss Noah.” 

“But you seemed so ready to start something new with Jakub!” Hœlla exclaimed. 

“Shh, keep your voice down. I don’t want them to hear us.” Hope told her. “Look, it’s just...I don’t know, I have a different kind of bond with Noah, and I...I know you like him, too, but, I really don’t think it’s fair if I don’t give it a shot, you know?” She sighed again. 

“That’s understandable.” Hœlla leaned forward onto her knees. 

“Are you...are you missing anyone from back there?” Hope asked suddenly, and Hœlla found herself surprised that she was even asking. 

“I…” Hœlla bit her lip. She was kind of shocked that  _ she  _ didn’t miss Noah as much as Hope seemed to, but she did miss someone. “Look, don’t make a big deal of it, but I really miss Bobby.” She hugged herself.

“Aww, babe, I’m sure he misses you, too.” Hope squeezed her arm. “For what it’s worth, you two look really cute together.” 

“Yeah, I guess there’s just something about him.” Hœlla smiled softly. “Ugh, I’m already sick of this place.” 

“You and me both, babes.” Hope shrugged. Hœlla perked a brow at that.  _ You were the one who wanted to stay. _ She thought. “What do you think those boys are cooking us?” 

“Well, judging from Graham’s tattoos, he knows his way around seafood.” 

Hope giggled, and Hœlla couldn’t help but to laugh with her. 

“So probably crabcakes and lobster, yeah?” 

“God, let’s hope.” Hœlla grinned. Hope slapped her thigh before getting up. “I’m gonna go grab some sun. You’ll be alright here, won’t you?” 

“I might go for a swim, actually.” Hœlla stood up, dusting herself off. “It’s quite warm today.” 

After a while, Graham’s booming voice called out that dinner was served. The girls ran to their table, where an impressive seafood feast was laid out before them. Hœlla nudged Hope playfully. 

“See? I told you.” They both dissolved into fits of laughter. 

“Now, we only have six serviceable rooms...which means some of us will have to share.” Graham told them. Hœlla noted that Marisol was already giving Graham the  _ look _ , and he was definitely returning it. 

“My bed’s warm and inviting!” Felix offered, and Hœlla cringed internally. No thanks. 

“I might just take you up on that offer, babes.” Priya told him, and Hœlla raised her eyebrows.  _ Seriously? _

She scanned the other girls, trying to sus out who they were into. It was super obvious that Chelsea was into Elijah, Lottie was into Kassam, and Hope seemed to be into Carl, which left Hœlla with Arjun. He seemed nice, but none of these boys held a candle to Bobby. Kassam was the only one she felt even a vague pull towards, but from the way he was giving Lottie all of his attention, she knew it was a no go. 

She let Arjun entertain her with mild dad and dog jokes, trying to stifle her bored yawns behind her hand. If he was around, after all, she didn’t have to deal with the other boys. 

Lottie called her over, and reluctantly Hœlla shuffled over.

“What’s up?” Hœlla asked. 

“Is everything alright?” 

“Er…” Hœlla frowned, screwing up her mouth. She was so focused on why Lottie was asking that she almost forgot to answer. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” 

“You just seem a little out of it, that’s all.” Lottie slumped back in a rickety beach chair. “Why don’t you sunbathe with me for a while?” 

“I suppose.” Hœlla shrugged before plopping down next to Lottie. She  _ was  _ rather exhausted, if she was being honest with herself. And she was still trying to process everything that had happened so far. A spot in the slowly setting sun for a while could help her get through it--if Lottie weren’t babbling incessantly about Kassam beside her. She rolled over onto her stomach, drifting out of the conversation but mumbling an “Mmhm, yeah, huh,” every so often. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Lottie finally asked, and Hœlla snapped up, blinking in the sunlight. 

“Huh? I’m so sorry, Lottie, I must have dozed off.” She yawned. “I’m knackered.” 

“I said that it’s probably time for bed.” 

“Oh.” Hœlla looked crestfallen, and Lottie tilted her head. 

“Arjun’s a hottie. Why not have a little fun?” The blonde poked Hœlla’s thigh playfully, but she shook her head. 

“I don’t know, really, I guess it’s just all too much for me.” Hœlla shrugged. “I’ll probably sleep in a pool float.” She half joked, to which Lottie looked horrified. 

“You don’t owe the boys back home anything, Hœlla.” She looked up as Marisol trudged over to them. “Right, Marisol?” 

“Absolutely.” Marisol sank into a beach chair, a glass of wine balanced in her hand. “Can you believe they’ve got so many supplies? It’s incredible. And, for that matter,” she looked over her shoulder before lowering her voice. “Graham is incredible.” A faint blush tinted her cheeks, and Hœlla clapped her hands enthusiastically before falling back into the sand. 

“Hœlla’s exhausted.” Lottie informed Marisol.

“I think I’ll just take my chances out here.” Hœlla mumbled. 

“You don’t want to do that.” Marisol’s eyes widened, and Hœlla slowly rose to prop herself up on her elbows. “It’s dangerous and cold out here at night. Best to at least be inside, if not cuddled up to somebody.” 

“Ugh, can I just take the jeep back now?” Hœlla groaned, burying her face in her hands. 

“Aww, do you miss Noah?” Hœlla fixed Marisol with a blank stare. Sometimes, she could be so obtuse, so willfully ignorant of what was actually going on around her. Hœlla refused to believe that Marisol was actually this unobservant. 

“No, Marisol.” Hœlla huffed, folding her arms over her chest.

“Oh!” Her eyes widened. “Right, Bobby.” She seemed to search for something. “I just hope he didn’t do something stupid and disappear or--” 

“Marisol, stop. You’re making it worse.” Lottie admonished, and Marisol threw her hands up. Hœlla silently thanked Lottie. 

“Oh, give me a break, Lottie, I’m sure he’s fine.” She rolled her eyes, and Hœlla stood up suddenly. 

“Yeah, so, I’m gonna go.” Hœlla told them, and they quickly followed her. 

“It’s probably best if we all go in before it gets too dark,” Marisol said, and Lottie muttered an agreement. 

Hœlla hugged a pillow next to Arjun, who actually pouted when she told him she wasn’t up for cuddling. He  _ pouted _ ! Hœlla was astonished at the audacity of someone she’d literally just met. She was under no obligation to even share a bed, let alone cuddle, she thought.

“Look, it’s okay that you don’t want to cuddle, but--” 

“Arjun, I’m going to stop you right there.” Hœlla turned on her side. “I’m not about to go through my entire journey up to now, but I will tell you that I’ve been through a lot and it’s a miracle I don’t make you go sleep in the lounge.” Her voice was just firm enough that he shrank back and nodded at her. “Thanks for understanding.” She rolled so her back was to him, and after a while she heard him snoring lightly. 

Sleep was much harder won for her, and she sat up for some time thinking about what Bobby might be doing. Occasionally, Noah made an appearance, but mostly, she wondered about the sweet baker boy. Maybe he’d finally figured out a way (with Gary’s help, undoubtedly) to bake cupcakes on an open fire. Or maybe Gary had rigged a proper oven for him. 

She had a feeling that she was going to come back to something interesting. 

The next morning when she woke, the bed was empty. She yawned and stretched as she tried to talk herself out of having a lie in. She needed to find Hope and try and talk her into leaving today. 

As soon as she got dressed and joined the rest of the girls, she realized it probably wasn’t going to happen. Carl had his arm around Hope as they sat on a bench, and she was laughing. 

“Ugh!” Hœlla shook her head and took off. She needed her daily run or she’d lose her mind, and she already knew she was struggling to hide her frustration. Add that to the fact that she’d slept in far longer than normal, and she was not in a happy mood. 

The dams seemed to break when she turned back, and realized there would be no Bobby waiting for her in a lifeguard chair. She fell to her knees on the path, overcome so suddenly with emotion. She buried her face in her hands, trying desperately not to cry, but the tears fell anyway, and she wept softly. Everything had been bottled up for so long, and she decided she was grateful she broke down where no one could see her. 

Heavy sobs began racking her body, and every time she thought maybe she was finished crying, a fresh wave overtook her. So much for processing things in a timely manner. She pulled the collar of her shirt to her eyes to wipe away the tears, and she drew in shaky, cleansing breaths. Once she’d finally composed herself, she trotted to the ocean to fling cold salt water on her surely swollen face. 

Maybe no one would notice her red rimmed eyes. Or, maybe they’d all have the decency to ignore it. 

Hœlla ran back to the boys’ set up, and nearly barreled right over Chelsea. 

“Oh my god, babe.” Chelsea laughed, and Hœlla couldn’t stop herself from mirroring the bubbly blonde’s expression. 

“I’m sorry, Chels.” 

“Oh, don’t be.” Chelsea threw an arm around Hœlla and led her to a quiet spot. “Are you alright?” She asked, after making sure no one was listening in on them.

“Yeah.” Hœlla took a deep breath before sighing. “No.” Hœlla hugged herself, and Chelsea rubbed her back comfortingly. 

“It’s okay to not be okay, babe!” Chelsea told her, and Hœlla nodded slowly. 

“I just want to go back, you know?” 

“I don’t think we can.” 

“What?” It took Hœlla a moment to register what Chelsea meant. “I meant back home, to the hotel.” 

“Oh!” Chelsea giggled. “I don’t mind it here, actually.” 

“I do.” Hœlla sighed. “I miss Bobby. And I feel like a broken record about it.” 

“We’ll be back there soon! Just enjoy this little break.” Chelsea threw her arm around Hœlla’s shoulders. “I know I’m enjoying it!” 

Hœlla slumped over, resting her head on her knees. “I wish I could.” Hœlla mumbled, and Chelsea blew out a breath. 

“I know, babe. Look, I think we’re heading back tomorrow. I don’t think we can leave those boys alone this long.” Chelsea grinned. “So, you’ll have your boy in no time.” 

“I’m with Noah, though.” Hœlla replied. A wave of guilt washed over her. She’d barely thought twice about Noah since they’d arrived. She wasn’t sure how she was going to break it to him that their little thing was going nowhere, at least, for now. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to explore things with Bobby. 

“Hœlla!” Chelsea snapped her fingers. “Snap out of it!” 

“Huh?!” Hœlla jerked, and Chelsea laughed. “Sorry, I guess I zoned out.” 

“It’s all good!” Chelsea nodded. “I’m going to hit the water. Are you good all by yourself?” she asked, and Hœlla nodded. 

“Yeah, I need some time alone with my thoughts.” 

“Ooh, okay, but don’t let them get the best of you!” She teased as she got up and swayed away. Hœlla smiled to herself, Chelsea could be so wise sometimes. 

Arjun appeared at her elbow with a drink in his hand sometime later. Hœlla’s eyes snapped open, and she realized she’d dozed off. 

“For the beautiful lady.” He offered, and she sat up slowly, stretching her arms in the sun before accepting the drink. She tentatively sipped at it. 

“It’s not poisoned, promise.” He gestured to the spot beside her. “Mind if I join you?” 

Hœlla weighed her options, and decided the less risky one was to let him sit. At least, that way, he’d scare off the other boys, even if she had to cope with his flirting. It wasn’t that bad of a trade off, she convinced herself, and nodded, gesturing for him to take a seat. 

“I’m not sure which is hotter, you, or the sun.” Just after he said it, the sun ducked behind a cloud, and Hœlla barely suppressed a laugh. 

“Smooth.” She covered her eyes with her arm. 

“I hear you lot are leaving tomorrow. Chelsea and Marisol are talking about bringing one of us with...have you put any thought into that?” He asked suddenly, and she frowned, shaking her head no. 

“It’s nothing against you, you’re lovely, but I’ve got someone back there waiting for me.” She sighed. “At least, I hope he is.” 

“You’ve no idea what they’re getting up to back there.” Arjun attempted, and a bolt of anger flashed through Hœlla’s eyes. 

“You don’t know either.” She snapped back, shoving the drink into his hands and storming off. She found a lifeguard tower somewhere out of the way and climbed it. She curled up in a ball in the seat, hugging her knees to her chest. She was grateful that the other girls were having such a blast, but annoyed because she just wanted to go back already. She heard footsteps slapping against the sand, and winced. 

“Hœlla?” Hope’s voice sailed up to her ears. “It’s Hope.” 

“Come on up.” Hœlla uncurled herself enough to peer over the edge and call down to her. Hope sighed and climbed the ladder, seating herself beside Hœlla. 

“The boys are throwing us a beach party.” Hope told her, hoping to elicit some sort of reaction. Hœlla sighed, leaning against the side of the chair. 

“I just want to go back.” 

“I get it.” Hope told her. “I really do. But I also think we should try to live in the moment, be there, enjoy what we have while we have it.” 

“I want to, believe me, but I can’t.” Hœlla bit her lip. “I just…” She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them. “I miss Bobby. You know that.” She mumbled into the tops of her knees. 

“I know you do. Everyone does. It’s all you talk about.” 

“Ugh, I’m sorry, I--” 

“Don’t be sorry. I get it. Completely.” Hope wrapped an arm around Hœlla, who accepted the embrace gratefully. “I feel that way about Noah, if I’m being honest. I only hope I haven’t mucked this whole thing up.” 

“I don’t think you have. He’s a great person. And you have Jakub if everything goes awry.” 

Hope shuddered. “I don’t know about that.” She admitted. Hœlla shrugged. 

“It’s up to you in the end. If you’re trying to figure out where my head is, I’m more into Bobby than I am into Noah.” Hœlla frowned. “I hope that helps.” 

“It does. It really does.” Hope gave Hœlla a squeeze. “You’re a good person.” 

“Would I still be a good person if I were going for Noah?” Hœlla teased, and Hope sighed softly. 

“As long as you were honest with me, I guess.” 

“You have nothing to worry about on my end. I can’t control what he does, though, Hope.” 

“Believe me, I know.” She rolled her eyes. “Good chat.”

“For sure.” Hœlla climbed to her feet, readying herself to join the party. “Coming?” 

“I need a minute.” Hope told her, and she nodded knowingly. Yeah, she understood that. 

The party did little to distract Hœlla from her worries, try as she might to enjoy it. Her brain was a broken record repeating over and over that she just wanted to go back. Maybe if she hadn’t met Bobby, she could enjoy the advances of these hot men. Hell, even Kassam seemed to be into her tonight. However, she couldn’t stop thinking about Bobby. 

“I hope Bobby finds someone he really loves,” Marisol said while they were talking about the boys back ‘home.’ Hœlla straightened, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow at Marisol challengingly. 

“Oh?” She asked calmly, and as soon as Marisol caught sight of her expression, she backed off. 

“I didn’t mean anything by it, I just hope you two can--” 

“Oh, save it.” Hœlla rolled her eyes. “I heard you the first time,  _ Mars,  _ loud and clear.” 

Marisol had made it clear that she wasn’t a fan of being called Mars. ‘ _ An ex used to call me that and it just makes me sad I guess.’  _

So now that Hœlla had a healthy serving of Graham’s moonshine, she felt combative and vindictive. 

“I didn’t mean it that way, Hœlla, I swear!”   
“You _know_ damn well that Bobby and I have history.” Hœlla snapped to her feet. “So to say something like that is just cruel, Marisol.” She narrowed her eyes. “I would advise against it in the future.” 

“Of course, Hœlla, I’m sorry.” 

Marisol wasn’t the apologizing type. Hœlla felt suspicion bubbling up, and tried to mash it down, tried to keep her mouth shut, but once again, Graham’s moonshine was taking the wheel. 

“Sorry for what? Trying to plant seeds of doubt in my mind and everyone else’s mind every day? Pawning off your insecurities on us? Project--” 

Hope laid her hand on Hœlla’s elbow. “Hœlla, that’s enough.”   
Marisol looked taken aback, and for a change, she was speechless. Hœlla was fuming. She was absolutely running out of last nerves to step on. 

“I would kindly suggest minding your own business when it comes to me.” Hœlla told Marisol tersely before turning and heading inside. She was over it. One hundred percent ready to lose her mind and go on a tirade of epic proportions. She was seeing red, and she paced around the room she was sharing with Arjun, struggling to figure out her next move. 

“Oh my god.” She finally fell to her knees and shoved her face under a pillow. 

The next morning, much to Hœlla’s relief, Hope announced that they would be heading back. The cars were packed and the boys were picked. Chelsea was taking Elijah, and Marisol was taking Graham. 

“It’s about time.” Hœlla seethed under her breath to Hope. 

“Settle down, babe.” Hope threw her arm around Hœlla’s shoulder. “Just try and relax.” 

“I’m just so wound up.” Hœlla groaned in frustration. “You know I’ve been through the wringer.” 

Hope tugged Hœlla into a hug, running her fingernails up and down her back. “Look, I’ve got you.” She whispered, and Hœlla relaxed slightly into the embrace. 

“Ugh, thanks, Hope.” Hœlla mumbled, sighing softly. “The sooner we get there, the better.”    
  


They returned to discover that Rahim had stuck with a girl named Shannon (and Hœlla found her blunt personality charming) and Noah was with a glossy brunette named Blake. Hœlla just shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Bobby, who was alone. 

“Fine, whatever, Noah.” She mumbled halfheartedly. “You’re not hurting me, but Hope is really upset.” She motioned to her friend, before fixing Noah with a glare. “I don’t know what you were thinking, but I don’t want to be involved.” 

“It was wild.” Bobby told her later on that night, sitting in their lifeguard chair and watching the sunset. They sat a safe distance from each other just in case someone came out to speak with them. 

“Oh?” Hœlla leaned toward him. 

“Yeah, a bunch of girls just showed up and tried to seduce us. So awkward.” Bobby rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at a memory. “You should have seen it. When they saw you lot coming back, all but two of them ran off. No clue where they ended up.” He laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“I’m just so glad to be back.” 

“Maybe we could go back to sharing a room.” He angled his head at her. “I really don’t think anyone would mind, considering we’re both single now, and they’re all busy fighting over what Jakub did or didn’t do.” He shrugged. 

“I think that’s just what I needed. I’m exhausted.” She sighed, and tossed herself off the edge of the tower. “Come on! I’m dying out here.” She pouted, and he grinned as he followed her. 

“Alright, but it’s a mess. Total chaos.” 

“I don’t care! I just want to sleep!” She laughed. “The last few days were hard for me. I’m just ready for some, well, normalcy.” She made finger quotations and they both laughed. 

“I don’t think that’s going to happen any time soon.” 


	6. More Chaos and Disappearing Acts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've edited the past chapters to reflect that our long suffering main character has been given a name.  
> I don't have a lot to say except...this is a lil steamy. Hope y'all enjoy :'P

Once in the safety of Bobby’s room, which was a fair bit less chaotic than he’d said, Hœlla breathed a heavy sigh of relief. “You seemed a little shook up earlier. What happened?” 

“So, when the girls arrived, Jakub accidentally shot one of them.” 

“No!” She clutched her sides as she collapsed into laughter on his bed. “God, that’s hilarious.” 

Bobby considered telling her that he wasn’t joking, and that it had actually happened, but the helpless laughter spilling from her lips dissuaded him from doing so. Instead, he waited quietly until she breathed through the laughter. 

“Thanks for that.” She flicked tears off of her cheeks, and he shrugged. 

“It’s nothing.” He held out his arms, and she sank into them. 

“Let’s just stay in here for the rest of our lives.” She mumbled into his chest, and as he stroked her back, he considered her idea. He wished they could avoid everyone else’s drama by simply hiding away, but he knew it wasn’t possible. The others would never allow it. 

“As good as that sounds…” He trailed off. 

“Yeah. We have to eat.” She huffed. “I’m going to sleep.” She crawled under the covers, and he joined her cautiously. She pulled him into her arms, pressing her cheek against his back. “Night, I…” she fell asleep before she could finish her thought. 

When she woke up, Bobby was gone, and she sat up slowly, frowning at the empty space beside her. She squinted out the window, disappointed to see just how much she’d slept in. She pulled on her running clothes hastily, determined to get her run in anyway. She was interrupted by the sound of Lottie calling out to her. 

“Hœlla! Come here!” 

She hesitated for a moment before following the sound of her voice. Bobby was beside her in the kitchen area, working on what looked like a healthy stack of pancakes. 

“Everyone seemed down, so Bobby and I--” she paused to pout and bat her eyelashes at Bobby. “Decided we would make pancakes.” 

Hœlla frowned, looking between the two of them. 

“Should I be concerned?” She asked Bobby, who shrugged and tapped his nose. “Anyway, I’d love some after my run.” She turned to go, but Lottie stopped her again. 

“You don’t have time for that!” Lottie protested, to which Hœlla turned back to face her. 

“Of course I don’t, if I don’t leave now.” She turned around and started running, but not before she saw Bobby put his hand on Lottie’s arm to stop her. It sent a cold chill down her spine and encouraged her to run faster. 

It was beyond weird that Lottie was all of a sudden blatantly flirting with Bobby right in front of her. Hœlla couldn’t imagine why that would be. Lottie seemed pleased as punch with Gary, so why wouldn’t she spend her attention on him? She cleared the thought, instead focusing on the feeling of her feet bearing down on the cracked paved trail. She pushed herself, panting a little harder than normal. 

Maybe it was the frustration of the past few days, or maybe it was just the irritation behind watching Lottie flirt with Bobby, but she ran faster and harder than she had in years. It felt good, but when she felt the back of her knee start to pull tighter, she knew she had to slow down. She paused to stretch out the muscle, carefully, deciding that once she got back she could probably convince Lucas to look at it for her. She jogged back, feeling a little clearer of head and a bit less stressed. 

“Oh, look what the cat dragged in.” The glossy headed brunette sneered at Hœlla. She rolled her eyes and wiped sweat off of her forehead with her sleeve. She looked around. 

“Huh? What did I drag in?” 

“I was saying that--oh.” Blake glowered when she realized that Hœlla was being sarcastic. 

“Do you know where Lucas is?” Hœlla asked, and Blake motioned to the chair next to her. 

“I don’t, but why don’t you join me for a spell?” 

“I’d really rather not.” 

Blake straightened up and deepened her voice. “Sit.” 

Hœlla gingerly arranged herself on the bench, eyeing Blake nervously. “What do you want to talk about?” She asked, and Bobby, realizing she’d returned from her run, set a plate of pancakes in front of her with a wink. She tucked in, much to Blake’s growing irritation. 

“You were with Noah before you left. I thought maybe you could give me some advice.” 

“Oh. You want advice on the man you stole from Hope  _ and _ me? Really?” Hœlla scoffed. “No. Absolutely not.” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Blake scowled. “You don’t have to be such a bitch about it.” 

“I don’t owe you anything. What compelling reason could there be for me to help you?” Hœlla shook her head incredulously. 

“Girl code, maybe?”   
“Amen, sister!” Lottie called out, only hearing the girl code part. 

“Oh, fuck girl code, and fuck you, too.” Hœlla grabbed her plate of pancakes and absconded to the beach. Lottie shot a scandalized look in her direction, and Hœlla flipped her off. 

“I think she’s finally lost it.” Hœlla heard Lottie say to Bobby, which just inspired her to move faster. 

She found a secluded spot to eat, and was surprised when a shadow fell over her. She looked up to see Lucas, and blinked up at him. 

“I er, I heard you were looking for me.” He rubbed the back of his neck a bit awkwardly, and she bit her lip. 

“Yeah, uh. I think I might have pulled something in my knee.” She frowned. “I may have pushed it just a bit too much.” 

“Everyone’s talking about--” 

“By everyone, do you mean Lottie?” She interjected. He nodded sheepishly. “Well, she can get stuffed. I don’t give a toss what she thinks right now.” Hœlla pushed a bit of pancake around her plate. “I’ve gone through hell lately and no one seems to care about that. It’s all--” 

“Hope and Noah, yeah?” Lucas laughed softly. “So I noticed.” 

“You know who I kinda miss?” Hœlla picked at a scab on her thigh. “I wonder if you do, too.” 

“Henrik?” 

“Got it in one.” 

“He would know how to distract us from the drama.” Lucas nodded. 

“Yeah.” Hœlla looked out at the ocean wistfully, before finishing her food. She set the plate aside, and Lucas set to work on her knee. 

“Does this hurt?” 

“Holy shit  _ yes. _ ” She grunted, and he sighed. 

“You’d better take a break from running.” 

“Please tell me you’re kidding.” She frowned, and he shook his head. “Can I at least take walks?” 

“Short ones. Very short ones.” He patted her knee affectionately, and for a moment, she wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He was leaning in, and she felt herself drawn to him, having no real obligations to anyone else. 

She let him close the gap, throwing her arms around him as he deepened the kiss.  _ And god damn could this man kiss.  _ Their lips crushed together, they held each other as though they were the last people on earth, before he reluctantly pulled away from her. 

“That’s not very girl code of you, Hœlla.” He whispered into her mouth, and she pulled back and laughed hysterically. 

“Oh, I’m creased.” She cried, brushing tears from under her eyes. “Who knew you were sexy  _ and  _ hilarious?” She brushed sand off of her bare thigh, appraising him for a moment. “Help me back?” She asked shyly, as though they hadn’t been liplocked just seconds before. 

“Of course.” He helped her to her feet, pulling her arm around his shoulders and carrying her plate. 

“Thanks. I needed that. All of it.” She squeezed his shoulders as much as she could, letting him take much of her weight as they traversed across the sand. 

Noah and Blake sat at a table, dangerously close together, as Hope glared on from the wall she leaned against. Lucas helped Hœlla sit at a bench, his hand on her hurt knee as he took a seat next to her. Hœlla instinctively pressed closer to him, scanning for Priya. She hadn’t really spoken with her since their trip. The glamorous woman appeared suddenly, sweeping across the courtyard toward Lucas. 

“Oh, hey, Hœlla.” Priya greeted, pressing a kiss to Lucas’ cheek. Hœlla shrunk back slightly, embarrassed by the fact that she’d kissed Lucas without a thought toward his current partner. Priya seemed to pick up on it, and Lucas cleared his throat awkwardly. 

“I was just helping Hœlla. She seems to have sprained her knee.” 

“No!” Priya pouted. “That’s awful, babe. Lucas will definitely set you right.” There was a twinkle in the older woman’s eye that wasn’t lost on Hœlla. She knew, and she didn’t mind. 

“Are you going to the beach?” Lucas asked, and Priya nodded. “I’ll come with.” 

“Oh, no. You should look after Hœlla.” Priya winked. “I’ll be just fine.” As she walked away, Hœlla watched as his cheeks turned redder. 

“I’m going to get something to wrap your knee with.” Lucas left, and Bobby glided into his spot. 

“How’s things?” He asked, and Hœlla shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I guess I’ve lost it.” 

Bobby snorted a laugh, shaking his head at her. “I don’t think that. It’s literally just Lottie.” He leaned in. “Honestly, I thought your reaction was spot on.” 

“Aw, babe, you know just what to say.” Hœlla smiled. Bobby threw an arm around her and pulled her close, using his touch to comfort her the best he could muster. 

“Lucas is coming back.” He told her, winking when he pulled away. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Do you mind if I put this on your knee?” Lucas asked, and she tilted her head at him. 

“What is it?” 

“It’s a salve Henrik taught me how to make before he left,” Lucas told her, and she nodded. 

“Go for it.” 

Lucas rubbed the salve into her knee with practiced strokes, and she had to admit, it felt a lot better almost as soon as it absorbed into her skin. 

“What’s in that?” She asked, and he shook his head, pressing his finger to his lips. She rolled her eyes at him, and he leaned in. 

“I don’t actually know, he just left this with me.” He admitted, and she laughed, rolling her eyes again. He set to work on wrapping her knee, and once he was done, she relaxed a little bit more. 

“You really miss him, don’t you?” 

“I guess I do.” Lucas nodded slowly. “We traveled together for quite some time, I’m surprised he went off with...oh, I’m sorry, I forgot her name.” 

“Hannah?” 

“Yes.”

“I think it was more or less that she decided to follow him.” 

“Ah.” Lucas paused, thinking it over. “I think you’re right. How does your knee feel?” 

“Better.” She smiled, leaning in closer to him, flicking her gaze to his lips briefly. 

“Good.” He leaned in, too, hesitating briefly before pressing his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. She felt overwhelmed by the sensations coursing through her, and she lost herself in it until it was only them. She felt like she was floating, and when he finally pulled away, she gripped his arms to steady herself. 

“Whoa.” 

“I bet no one else kisses you like that.” He winked conspiratorially. She took a moment to catch her breath. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair if I just told you.” She teased him, and he smirked, tracing her cheekbone with his thumb. He leaned back, watching her quietly for a moment. She pulled him back to her, kissing him until she was practically panting from her need. “Come back to my room,” She breathed, and he flicked his eyes to where he could just see Priya. She turned just at that moment and flashed two thumbs up at him. 

“It seems I’ve got the green light,” He said, smirking. She let him help her up, leaning on him as they walked to her room. Somehow, no one interrupted their travels, and the next thing she knew, they were standing before the bed, Lucas’s hands paused on her hips. 

“Are you sure about this?” He asked softly, and she nodded. 

“Absolutely.” She undid his pants, sliding them down his hips hastily. She licked her lips, and he flushed under her gaze. 

“Go easy on me, alright?” He gasped when she pushed him to sit on the bed and took him in her mouth, instinctively burying his hands in her hair. “Oh, damn,” He breathed as he leaned against the bed, holding onto it for dear life. “Forget what I said before, don’t go easy.” 

She bobbed her head, following her hands up and down his shaft to follow her soft lips, cupping him in her hands as she worked him. 

“Holy shit,” Lucas breathed, struggling not to come undone immediately as he tangled his fingers through her hair, keeping her from quickening her pace too much. She looked up, the tip of his cock poised perfectly between her lips. 

He moaned softly as she plunged down again, before regaining his senses, pushing her away and then pulling her up until she was lying on the bed. He slid off her clothes hastily, his breath catching as he saw the expanse of her smooth skin. “My god, you’re exquisite.” 

“Then worship me,” she breathed, and he bent down between her legs, nipping at the inside of her thigh gently. 

“With pleasure.” He darted his tongue out, circling it around her clit, straight to the point, and she gasped, her hips bucking upward as her back arched. 

“Oh, oh my god.” She moaned. “Oh, please,” She breathed, and Lucas looked up, meeting her wide eyes, as though challenging her. She mewled softly, burying her hands in his hair. “Please, Lucas,” she whispered, and he flicked his tongue against her clit in earnest, reveling in the way her body rolled against him, and how her thighs squeezed his head. She came undone with a soft yelp and a shudder as she pushed him away from her, catching her breath in pants. 

He joined her on the bed, then, laying kisses down the length of her neck, moving his lips to her breasts, cupping them as he circled his tongue around a nipple. Her body jerked, and she whimpered softly. “Lucas. Come here,” She said, coaxing him to roll his body atop hers. She let her thighs fall open so she could welcome him between them. He poised himself to enter her, teasing at her entrance with the tip of his cock. 

Her body tensed slightly as she drew a breath in anticipation, watching him from beneath her eyelashes. She lifted her hand to his cheek, letting her breath out as he pushed inside of her. She whimpered softly, holding his face gently in her palms. He leaned down to brush his lips against hers, his tongue flicking out to taste her. He traced her jaw with his fingertips, moving down to her throat. 

Her eyes widened, but she nodded, encouraging him. He squeezed tentatively, and she moaned, her back arching below him. He tightened his grip around her throat, and her eyes rolled back into her head. The combined sensations drove her mad, as she raked her nails down Lucas’s back. 

He groaned softly as he finished, laying kisses down the length of her throat where his hand had just been. She whimpered softly as he rolled away from her. Once he’d pulled his pants back on, he pulled her back into his arms. 

“How was that?” He asked, and she stretched gently in his arms. 

“Fantastic,” She breathed, planting a kiss on his jaw before settling into his chest, her eyes slipping closed. “Surely they won’t miss us if we just take a nap, right?” 

Lucas answered her by running his hands down her back soothingly.

They woke up to commotion in the hallways, and Hœlla poked her head out after getting dressed. Bobby spotted her and waved her out. 

“Blake’s gone. So are Jakub and Priya.” 

“What?” She blinked in confusion, Lucas appearing behind her. 

“Yeah, no one knows where they went. Someone else is gone too, uh. Elijah?” 

“Okay...what?” She shook her head, looking back at Lucas, who just shrugged. 

“Hope wants everyone to meet outside, something about recoupling.” 

“Can we chat?” Hœlla looked at Lucas again, who nodded knowingly and slipped out. She felt a sense of relief that he was cool about things, and she blinked at Bobby. “So...I know things have been a little...chaotic. But I’d like it if we could get back together.” 

“I was so hoping you’d say that,” Bobby said, slipping his arms around her. “I’ve really missed you.” 

“Me too.” She planted a kiss on his cheek before hugging him tightly, sighing softly. 

“So I’ll see you out there?” He asked, and she laughed softly. 

“I don’t have much of a choice, do I?” 

He just grinned as he turned and walked off, leaving her to get ready all on her own. 

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I'd get RH done before I started this, but /shrug emoji/! 
> 
> This is for Kaden, who I absolutely adore and who suggested this to me! It's begging to be written, so I hope y'all enjoy. 
> 
> as usual, i don't know what proofreading is and i just post as soon as i can because i crave validation. let me know what you think and if i should keep going! <3


End file.
